One Thrust D-Girl
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like. A hero D-girl for fun who's too strong for anyone to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**How much explanation do you need on this one really? Also, feel free to consult my profile for the difference between a D-girl, herm, and a futa. Yes, there is a difference.**

* * *

Saitama woke up in her bed with a yawn. Next to her were her two 'pets'. She'd had them since first deciding to become a hero three years ago. She woke the first of them, a red shelled anthro crab creature. She was human from the waist down, but covered in crab armor with claws on the top half of her body. She woke Crabrante with a hard smack to her rump.

She woke with a soft groan, and sat up in bed. "Morning Crabby~" Saitama said with a smile. Crabrante smiled back, moving down without needing to be told and moving the blankets, freeing the dick girl's solid, sixteen inch cock. She moved her head to it and began to lick along its length to lubricate it for her and the other pet. Saitama sighed happily, glad she didn't need to even order them. They'd both been broken long ago.

As Crabrante climbed up to straddle Saitama, she thought back to how she'd first gotten the crab girl all to herself. She'd just been leaving another job that had fired her shortly after discovering her alt. gender. One downside of living on a supercontinent, prejudices could encompass the entire world. It would be another full year before the hero's association formed and judgements like that went out the window as more and more futa, herm, and C-boy heroes started showing up and saving the day.

As she walked, she'd been confronted by Crabrante, back then a cruel, brutal monster with intent to kill and or rape anyone who got in her way. And judging from the look of her and the trail behind her, she'd done a pretty good job of doing so already. She'd threatened Saitama with rape, and when that didn't work, with death. Saitama was in too poor a mood to give a shit what happened to her, and upon seeing this, Crabrante let her go, not caring to bother with her.

Saitama went on her way, hoping maybe she could find another job in town that wouldn't throw her out immediately when she'd found Crabrante again, with a young boy. Saitama wasn't sure if the crab woman had been planning on killing him, raping him, or both, but she couldn't let either one happen, it just wasn't right. One brutal beating into the dirt later, Saitama found something burning in her, an odd mix of combative and lustful determination.

As the boy fled, Saitama pounced, enduring Crabrante's attacks and rough, aggressive sex. Eventually, she'd been able to turn the tables on her, pinning her down on her back and slamming her massive length into her hard. It took hours of rough, painful fucking, but by the end of it, Saitama had fucked her into a stupor that she never really came back from. Fucked silly Saitama believed the term was. Whatever it was, Crabrante hadn't left Saitama's size willingly since.

And now here she was, bouncing up and down on the D-girl's morning wood to please them both. She moaned happily, reaching up and groping Crabrante's ass as she rode her hard cock. Her legs were locked underneath her waist so she could pull herself down harder and hopefully even make it all the way to the base without blacking out immediately. If Saitama help still the entire time, perhaps she could.

She'd trained so hard after that day, both in fighting and in sex, that now she could defeat anyone sexually in a single thrust regardless of who or what they were. A single fucking would completely mind break them. Another example of this was her other pet, who'd just woken up. His name had been Dark Fish, but Saitama just called him Fishy because Dark Fish sounded too much like an edge lord name for her.

Fishy had woken and moved around, lowering his head to lick and suck on Saitama's balls while Crabrante rode her. Saitama moaned, smacking Fishy's ass hard. He moaned around her balls, sucking harder and wiggling his hips for another. She'd found him about a year into her training. She'd been looking for bad guys to fuck and/or fuck up for their bounty so she wouldn't be kicked out of her apartment. She'd stumbled across Fishy back when he was still a human.

Crabrante was human before too at some point, and Saitama wasn't really sure what made humans change into the monsters, but she didn't really care. All she needed to know is that it gave them powers and made them evil. In one shift, Fishy had gone from a human crime boss to a mutated fish person spewing acid and trying to kill her with a flog.

Saitama had quickly figured out that Fishy enjoyed being on either end of the flog. That, combined with a quick, rough fucking, had let her break and keep him for herself. She'd fought and fucked other monsters and even human villains since then, but hadn't really wanted to keep any of them. She heard about heroes getting full harems of defeated monsters and villains, and wondered if she should start making one of her own.

She grunted, cumming into Crabrante. She hadn't quite gotten to the base, but already cum once herself, cumming again now as she took the cum. She climbed off, panting a Fishy moved up to clean her rob. Saitama clicked the TV remote and turned on the TV, her mind still on possible harem building. As Fishy cleaned her, she watched the news reporting an attack from a tall, purple skinned dragon level monster. She'd already taken out two A class heroes, and they were calling on any and every hero in the area to help out.

Saitama pushed Fishy's head down, her rod pushing into his throat again as she came once more before getting up, deciding that she could take care of this one. Maybe take this Vaccine Woman as another harem member.

* * *

 **As you may have been able to tell, not all the characters will be changed by gender. Genos, for example, I plan to leave male unless you vote against it in the reviews. Puri-Puri may have to be changed to female, and a few others, but let me know in the reviews what characters you want gender bent and which ones you want left alone.**

 **Also, for those who read this idea back when it was apart of Sinful's Drabbles, I wasn't sure how a female name for Saitama would work. The best I could come up with was Saitalla, which doesn't really sound right. Let me know in the reviews if you're fine with me just using the name Saitama, or if you have an idea for a more female sounding name.**


	2. Chapter 2

Smile Man and Lightning Max laid unconscious and fucked silly at Vaccine Woman's feet. They would be the first of the humans to join her harem, as would the dozen or so other humans she had fucked into submission already. Her strength and power made her far too much for any of the normal humans to resist her, and even the A class heroes that had been sent had only been able to stall her for a short time.

As she walked through the city in search of more, her eyes settled on a young girl. Young, but old enough. Vaccine Woman licked her lips as she walked forward, reaching out to the woman to grab her and pull her close, to fuck her, break her mind entirely. But before she could, the girl was gone, moved out of reach by a blur of yellow and white. Looking to the side, Vaccine Woman saw the girl thanking Saitama before fleeing.

"And who exactly are you?" Vaccine Woman questioned, looking Saitama over. She was decently muscled, perhaps another hero to add to her collection. "Just a D-girl who's a hero for fun." Saitama said with a grin as she began walking towards Vaccine Woman. Vaccine Woman glared at this, "For fun? You take a stand for fun!? I am Vaccine Woman, a brutal harem mistress created by mother earth herself to break humanity back into line, how dare you stand against me with your only cause being that of trivial, worthless, human fun!"

As she spoke, Vaccine Woman's body had grown, her chest increasing to a tripe D cup, her legs growing longer, and her body becoming overall more muscled with her transformation. She pounced on Saitama, ripping her clothes off and freeing her massive cock. In her rage, Vaccine Woman didn't notice how much bigger Saitama's member was to a normal human, nor did she find it odd that Saitama even had once despite being female.

Before Vaccine Woman could even attempt to move her hips to break Saitama, the D-girl grabbed Vaccine Woman's hips, thrusting hard and hilting herself completely inside the mysterious being. Vaccine Woman's shriek as she came harder than she ever had in her life was heard all across the town. Saitama moaned, "Fuck you're tight~" Saitama moaned, moving Vaccine Woman's hips to bounce her up and down on her cock.

Saitama ordered Vaccine Woman to lean forward so she could play around with that massive chest of hers, and the earthly created monster girl was too wore from the sex already to refuse, simply leaning forward so her tits were pressed against Saitama's face for her to kiss, suck, lick, and enjoy while pumping up into Vaccine Woman's tight, hot pussy, making her cum twice more before the D-girl hero actually reached her own climax.

Saitama grunted, pulling her all the way down to the base before she came, unloading a flood of hot, thick cum into the creature, filling her to the brim with seed. Her overflowed pussy dripped seed onto the ground when Saitama pulled her off of her cock, "Let's see how good you are with those things~" Saitama said, pushing her cock between Vaccine Woman's large breasts.

Vaccine Woman, utterly mind broken, used her hands to squeeze them around Saitama, stroking her mistress's cock dutifully and sucking on her tip to drink the pre-cum when it started leaking out. Saitama moaned happily, hoping she would be able to finish up and abscond from the area before people started showing up and asking her questions about the battle.

* * *

Giantess stood fifteen feet tall with the strength of an entire army. Her stomps shook the ground, single strikes devastated entire neighborhoods, and with no heroes in the immediate area, the citizens had little choice other than to submit to her demands of men for herself and her sister. Every man in the town was to be brought forwards to them so they could make a harem out of the sexiest; a terrifying prospect considering had happened to the poor men who Giantess had first tested out her new body on.

Giantess and her sister looked rather confused when they saw not a man, but a woman step forward to see them. Saitama looked over Giantess's naked body, admiring the muscled form and enticing ass. Her sister had more in the way of curves, with less muscle appeal, but an even plumper looking ass. "We don't need woman for our harem, only men!" Giantess roared, throwing a punch at Saitama.

Saitama grinned, holding still and letting it hit her. When the attack hit, Giantess flinched in pain, letting Saitama rush forward and pin her to the ground, shocking her and her sister. "Oh but I've got more than any man in this town could give you~" She purred, taking out her throbbing sixteen inches and thrusting hard into the massive muscle bound woman.

Even with her increased size, Giantess was reduced to a screaming mess of pleasure as she came hard from the first thrust, cumming again every tenth. By the time Saitama had cum into her, she was broken into Saitama's pet, begging for more. Saitama grinned, "Hold your sis down for me and I'll fuck you even harder~" She purred, Giantess nodded and grabbing her panicking sister without a second thought, tearing off her clothing and holding her down for Saitama, who got behind her and lined up to her ass, "Don't worry," Saitama said with a grin, "I'll fuck you just as hard as her~"

Giantess's sister screamed at the top of her lungs as Saitama's cock bottomed out in her lovely round ass in a single thrust, stretching the tight hole of her anus and causing her entire body to clench around Saitama with her climax. Saitama grunted, smacking the woman's ass hard to watch it jiggle and bounce with the strikes as she pumped into the science girl's ass, "I think all you should ever wear now is the lab coat, it'd be super hot~" Saitama ordered as much as just said, imagining the scientist woman working on something sciency until she snuck up behind her and railed her against the desk.

"Y-yes Mistress.." She groaned, cumming for the fifth time since Saitama had started, blacking out as Saitama went over the edge as well and filled her ass with hot seed before shooting the rest over her ass cheeks and back, painting them white with it. Giantess was laying on her back, waiting for her next turn. Saitama smiled, glad she had taken up hero harem building finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Saitama was on her way home for the day. She had just done a few quick odd jobs, using her above average strength, speed, stamina, everything really, to get them done in a fraction of the time it would have taken everyone else. She was needing more money now that her harem was growing in size. More mouths to feed, and they could only sustain themselves on meals of her cum for so long, especially if she herself wasn't eating, which she often forgot to do with so many sexy harem members bouncing around her home just begging for it.

But she had finally forced herself up and out of the house to get some work done. She wished she could get paid just for making her harem. She had heard that the heroes actually did get paid for such things, so why couldn't she? Saitama didn't think much about it, figuring it was just one of those things and that she shouldn't worry about it. It's not like she was hurting that much for cash.

As she walked down the alley to get to her house, she stopped as her eyes fell on someone, or perhaps something, in the alley with her. It was another one of those humanoid monsters for sure, a big bulky looking one with almost all of his body on display. His eyes seemed to glow like car lights as he tore through a run down vehicle, and he had armor around his head like the front of a car. He had a license plate to cover his crotch, but unfortunately for him, nothing at all to cover his sweet, cute ass, which draw Saitama's attention and brought her over to him.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Saitama questioned, playing up the hero shtick and pretending she hadn't been staring at the monster man's sexy ass, "What's it look like bitch? I'm gathering up supplies. Gotta get more pieces if I'm gonna get big and start wrecking up this shitty town," He turned to her, grinning cruelly, "But since you've spotted me, I guess I'm gonna have to deal with you now."

"Oh are you?" Saitama questioned. "Yes! I'm Super Custom, the man who became a car beast! I was a normal human once, but I loved my custom cars so much, it drove me mad! I began upgrading myself, and then in a flash I became a real custom made monster! And now here you are, some low class hero fuck in the way of my deadlights!" Super Custom pounced on Saitama, aiming to beat and fuck her into submission, maybe start customizing her with car parts afterwards.

Saitama grabbed him and threw him to his back on the ground. One kick sent the license plate flying off with Saitama's shoe, leaving her foot bare and his stiff seven inches on display. Saitama brought her foot down on Super Custom's cock, grinding her heel into it hard. He ground and struggled to get to his feet, but put her other foot to his chest with such force it kept him down.

It didn't take long for Saitama to get him off. Even with just one foot, he was cumming in under a minute. "If you join my harem now, we can start having fun I won't even need to break you." Saitama offered. She would of course break him later, but she figured she would give him the choice. "Cheating bitch!" Super Custom pinned Saitama to the wrecked car, tearing her clothes off and slamming his entire length into her ass.

Saitama was letting it happen of course. She enjoyed a rough fucking every now and then, but knew it was better with someone who actually wanted to try and break her, even if she knew it was hopeless for him. Super Custom railed Saitama against the rusted metal her tight ass clenching hard around his cock as her own rubbed against his chest. He couldn't believe how big she was, but tried to ignore it as he fucked her harder, groping her large tits roughly. Super Custom grunted as he came, shooting several hot spurts into Saitama's ass. Saitama shuddered, letting out a blast of cum that drenched the car monster's entire front half.

He stumbled and fell down onto his back, where Saitama pinned him down to finish the job in one rough thrust.

* * *

Saitama woke happily as usual. Vaccine Woman and Brainy, her name for Giantess's sister, had their tits wrapped around her cock and were stroking her morning wood together. Saitama was all set for a relaxing morning, maybe she would even try and make today a pure fuck marathon with her harem, give a reward of some kind to whoever stayed conscious the longest.

Unfortunately the morning was interrupted by a loud noise from outside followed by an incessant shouting from someone. Saitama sighed, asking her sex pets to stop for a moment while she looked outside to see what was happening. Looking through her window, Saitama saw an eight foot tall blue skinned woman wearing nothing but a crown. Her muscles were clearly visible and on display, making Saitama lick her lips.

She was preaching about how she was the Subterranean Queen, and was intent on enslaving the entire human population so she could breed her race back into existence and take over the planet, blah, blah, blah, Saitama was more focusing on the sexy wiggling of her ass as she brutally beat down the minor heroes who tried to stop her. Saitama jumped from her window, tackling the Sub Queen before she could mount the unconscious male heroes. "So all you want is a little fucking so you can breed huh~?" Saitama asked, "Well how about this?"

Saitama thrust in, the Sub Queen shrieking and blacking out almost instantly with an intense climax. Saitama pouted, though she didn't stop fucking her, "I was expecting a little more than that. Oh well." Saitama didn't plan on knocking her up, not until she had earned it, same as all her other sex pets. By the time she had earned it though, she would probably be too broken in the mind to remember she had wanted to take over the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the citizens had cleared out of the town when they had heard about a demon threat level entering it. One thief though, a tall man with long hair and a decently muscled body, figured we would use it to his own advantage. With everyone cleared out of the city, there was no one around to stop him looting every shop in the area. He wasn't sure how exactly he was going to carry all the loot out of town, but he would think about that after he was done gathering it all.

That had been his plan anyway. Plans changed when he was tackled to the ground by the creature responsible for the demon threat level. Mosquito girl, a tall, beautiful woman with a mutated form, giving her an mosquito like features, such as her black and grey skin, wings, and the long needle she used to cut the thief's clothing off. She forced him to the ground and dropped onto his cock, which grew hard in a matter of moments from Mosquito girl's sexy form and lack of clothing.

Mosquito girl moaned as she rode the thief roughly, digger her poker into his body to suck his blood as she did. It was a remarkably pleasurable experience for her, and the sensation of it slowly broke the thief, bending him to her will. It would take awhile to fully break him of course, but Mosquito girl had nothing but time and a big appetite for blood and sex.

Or she had assumed she had time at least. She realized differently when she felt a hot, metallic hand grab her by her wings and pull her off of the thief, throwing her back. The thief was already in a pleasure stupor, but he wasn't her target anymore. "Looks like a little hero has come for me to break~" Mosquito girl purred, flying fast and cutting the clothes off of the man who'd grabbed her.

She found that very little of his body appeared to be human, mostly metal and machinery, though he did still have a member on him, and a large one at that. "Who or what exactly are you?" Mosquito girl questioned. "I am Genos, demon cyborg," He said, "And you are my current target." Mosquito girl giggled, "How adorable~" She flew at him again, pinning him down and dropping herself hard onto his large, hard cock.

Both groaned in pleasure, but Mosquito girl believed she was the one in more control; until Genos pushed her back so he was on top of her, thrusting down hard into her warm cunt. "Machine gun thrust!" He groaned, his speed increasing several times over, letting him thrust in harder and faster, fucking her into the ground beneath her. Mosquito girl grit her teeth, sinking her poker into him to drink his blood as she rode him.

Unsurprisingly, there was no blood to drink, and Mosquito girl realized she was at a disadvantage. She used her increased strength to throw him off of her for the moment, rushing back over to the thief and draining more of his blood. Genos was on her again quickly, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her arms back as sank his cock his into her pussy, fucking her from behind.

She groaned as the metal of his cock began to heat up, getting hotter inside of her as he thrust. He used his Machine Gun Thrust again, Mosquito girl only avoiding cumming by pulling off of him before the move finished and changing their position. She grabbed him and pulled him up into the air, locking her legs and arms around his waist as she took his metallic ten inches to the hilt inside of her pussy, clenching tightly around him as she bucked her hips.

With so little control over his movement, Genos had to rely on pure power to finish this. He squeezed her ass hard, even smacking it and he thrust into her, "Burning Thrust!" He grunted, fucking her with more force and heat than any normal human could have, letting out a discharge of fire that wrapped around them as they fucked in the air. Mosquito girl's wing stopped, giving Genos control to fly them against the wall of a building, which he began railing her again. One more Machine Gun Thrust and he had Mosquito girl cumming with a shriek of forced pleasure.

She panted, groaning as Genos hadn't stopped fucking her yet. "Don't.. think.. you've won this just yet.." Genos took this as a hollow threat, until her body began to glow red. Genos' eyes widened as he realized she had a special form. "Behold my true blood form~" She moaned in delight. Genos could sense the increase in strength, endurance, everything really. Her chest grew another size and a half, as did her already shapely ass. She wrapped her limps around Genos again, pulling his face into her large chest as though to smother him as she bucked her hips against his.

In her new form, Mosquito girl brought Geno over the edge into his climax in mere moments, and she moaned happily as she felt his burning hot artificial seed fill her pussy. She flew them back down to the ground, riding Genos hard so she could break him and use him to break others. She was so focused on Genos, she didn't even notice Saitama until it was too late.

The D-girl was behind her with her solid cock lined up to the mutant girl's virgin ass. "This might hurt a little~" She warned. Before Mosquito girl could see what was happening, Saitama thrust into her ass, hilting her entire sixteen inches in the virgin hole, stretching it out brutally. Mosquito girl's scream echoed throughout the town as she blacked out from the intensity of her climax.

Saitama shrugged, picking her up and bouncing her on her cock, not wanting to stop until she'd gotten to cum to. "Sorry about that," Saitama said to Genos as she fucked the mutant's ass, "You can join in now if you want, even keep her after since you saw her first, I just couldn't resist this ass when I saw it~" She groaned, thrusting harder up into it. Genos just stared in awe of the D-girl. In awe of her size, of her speed, and of her power. She didn't even seem to know how incredible what she had just done was.

Not knowing what else to do, Genos just nodded, standing up and thrusting back into Mosquito girl's pussy to double fuck her with Saitama, both moaning as they railed the unconscious mutant girl. Genos made a mental note to ask Saitama a few questions when they were done here, maybe see if he could get some training from this uber powerful D-girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Saitama had been surprised when Genos actually showed up at her house. It seemed the cyborg guy really did want some assistance with learning how to get better at bad guy fucking. She shrugged, leading him inside. He'd brought Mosquito girl with him. She'd been collared and leashed, and seemed to be taking to sex pet life quite well, as most monsters did when broken.

"She your favorite or best or something?" Saitama asked, sitting down in a chair inside, letting Brainy climb up to ride her cock while Super Custom lowered his head to suck on her balls. "Actually.." Genos said, sitting down and, feeling it would be awkward now if he didn't, taking out his cock for Mosquito girl to suck while he spoke, "She's the only member of my.. harem. Up to now I never saw the point in actually claiming defeated villains or monsters for myself."

"What?!" Saitama questioned, gasping at this. Her harem members began to ride and suck harder to calm her down. "You see, I'm the only citizen of my village who escaped when a rampaging cyborg came and began raping everyone and everything, breaking their minds. I escaped because it ran out of power and lad to leave for a re-fuel before it could finish the job on me. My body was badly damaged, but my mind remained in tact enough for me to seek help."

Saitama moved her hands to play with Brainy's soft, plump ass as she listened. "I found a scientist who was willing to help me. She outfitted me with new cybernetic enhancements so I could begin battling and fucking evil while I searched for the cyborg who devastated my village." "And how do you expect to have the power to win against the cyborg when you do find them if you haven't had a harem to train you?" Saitama questioned.

Genos's eyes widened, "A harem.. to train with?" "Of course. You think we claim them just for pleasure or as trophies? No, constantly being surrounded by a harem full of sexual desire forces the body and mind to become stronger in order to deal with them all without fainting. Without a harem, I can guarantee you have no shot against this cyborg," Saitama said. "Then what can I do?" Genos questioned.

"I had no harem three years ago, nor had I defeated a single monster or villain," Saitama explained, "It took me three years, just three, to become this. I am willing to train you but it won't be easy. You may question my methods. But if you are willing to give it your all, I am willing to show you the way." She was making it up as she went along, as her attention was divided between speaking, wondering how the cyborg didn't have a harem just from girls throwing themselves at him, the pleasure of her sex servants pleasing her, and the thought of how tight Genos's ass would probably be.

"I am willing Mistress Saitama." Genos said. "That's Sensei Saitama unless you want to be on my cock to." Saitama laughed. "Right, Sensei, I-" Genos stopped, "There are strong power levels approaching this location. Three weaker moving ahead of three stronger." "Guess one or both of us pissed someone off recently," Saitama said, "Well here's your first mission. Try and claim at least two of these six attackers for yourself. The rest are mine~"

Just a moment after Saitama had finished the sentence, the first three came crashing through the ceiling. Saitama pumped her hips harder into Brainy, trying to get off fast so she could deal with this. Genos did the same with Mosquito girl, fucking her throat roughly as he tried to focus on the intruders. They appeared to all be monster in nature, two female, one male. The females were a humanoid mantis and slug-like creature, the male was a humanoid frog carrying a sword one side and a gagger on the other. The mantis seemed to be in charge.

"I am Kamakyuri, and in the name of the House of Evolution, I-" Saitama sighed happily as she dumped a load of seed into Brainy, pulling her off and rushing across the room faster than even Genos could track. Kamakyuri was pinned to the wall, legs forced up nearly behind her head as Saitama rammed her massive cock into her. The force of the thrust left cracks in the wall, and the mantis woman shrieked with her climax, clenching tightly around Saitama's cock as the dick girl hero continued to fuck her.

The frog turned his focus on Saitama while the slug-like woman focused on Genos. The frog jumped up, forcing a gag into Saitama's mouth from behind. Saitama bit through it like nothing, holding the frog man under her arm so he couldn't escape while she focused on fucking Kamakyuri into a state of pure mind broken bliss, which she seemed to be approaching already.

The harem pets wanted to help their mistress out, but knew better than to do so without being ordered to. Mosquito girl swallowed the seed Genos let out, then lowered herself down so he could boost jump over her and pin the Slug woman down to the floor. She main skills seemed to be some sort of telepathic attack, but Genos' mind was guarded against such things, making it basically useless against him.

Genos groped her round, plump body as he lined himself up to her and buried his hard metal cock inside of her pussy, making her moan and writhe beneath him as she struggled to free herself. Seeing that normal fucking wouldn't be enough, Genos turned up the heat, warming his member up inside of her pussy before using Machine Gun Thrust and fucking her into a stupor.

The slug girl had cum three times and fainted by the time Genos reached his first peak. Even if she wasn't broken yet, she was defeated and could be broken in later. Looking over, Saitama had finished with Kamakyuri and was now balls deep in the frog man's ass. The frog man seemed to already be broken actually, and Saitama was really just taking a victory lap by pumping his tight ass full of her seed.

"Three more are coming you said?" Saitama asked. Genos nodded, "They're waiting outside, possibly meant to be backup if these three couldn't get the job done." "Well then, Crabby, you're in charge while I'm out as usual. Fishy, give the slug girl a nice lashing so she's ready to be broken when her Master gets back." Saitama said before jumping out the window. Following her example, Genos gave Mosquito girl the order to ask the various members of Saitama's harem for a little bit of blood in exchange for sex, that way she'd be able to enter her true blood form if he needed her to, or just wanted her to during sex, before jumping out the window as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Saitama and Genos landed outside the apartment. Saitama was a little pissed that her ceiling had been broken through, but she supposed that two new additions to her harem would make up for the damages. And if not, getting another two definitely would. Looking around, Saitama found her first target, calling dibs the moment she saw the eight foot tall anthro lion woman, her massive chest rivalled only by her muscles, practically making Saitama drool as she sauntered over confidently towards the two of them.

"Sensei, I have spotted my next target." Genos said with a glare, seeing the other enemy approaching from the opposite direction. She was about the same size as the lion woman, but seemed to have more of an ape-like appearance to her. More to the point, she was a cyborg. Genos couldn't directly recall what the cyborg that attacked his village had looked like, he just knew that it had been big. Even if she wasn't the one, defeating this ape cyborg could lead him to his true target.

"Yeah, go for it." Saitama said, though she wasn't really listening, her attention grabbed by the lion woman. Before she could approach her completely, a pair of clawed hands reached up, grabbing Saitama around the ankles and pulling her into the ground. Only her head was left above ground, but she didn't really mind, as it felt oddly nice. "Excellent work Ground Dragon." The lion woman said.

Nearby, the culprit for the semi-burial popped up. It was an anthro mole girl with long powerful claws. Not as immediately sexy as the lion lady, but a nice curvy rump on her that Saitama wouldn't mind stuffing. "Not a problem Beast Queen." Ground Dragon said with a smirk. The lion, Beast Queen, turned to Saitama, "We need to take you in. Our boss has a few questions about how you defeated Mosquito girl so easily."

"I could show you if you want~" Saitama said with a grin. "Was that supposed to be a threat?" Beast Queen asked with a laugh, "I'm the second most powerful being in the House of Evolution, you can't frighten me!" "No, that wasn't a threat, that was flirting," Saitama said, "This is a threat." The D-girl pulled her hands out of the ground effortless, lifting the rest of herself out and completely freeing herself, "Surrender now and I promise I'll be gentle~"

Beast Queen glared, "Alright bitch, now you've pissed me off!" She raked her claws across Saitama's body, cutting her uniform off but doing no damage to Saitama herself. She forced Saitama to the ground, her clothes shattering off as well, "Beast Queen Primal Fucking!" She roared, dropping hard onto Saitama's cock, "The doctor said we need you alive, didn't say I couldn't hurt and break you first!" She laughed, grinding her hips down hard against Saitama, "One Thousand Rides!"

Genos had pinned the cyborg ape girl. Her ass was covered by the metal, but there was a hole in her armor he could enter. "Burning Thrust!" He forced his entire length in, fire engulfing the both of them as he fucked her. She barely flinched, rolling them over, standing up, and pinning Genos against the brick wall, "You are too weak." She said mechanically, forcing her heavy metal hips hard against Genos.

Saitama moaned loudly, not moving as she let Beast Queen have her fun. Ground Dragon backed up, as the force Beast Queen was riding Saitama with was sending cracks and tremors through the ground around them, forming a crater around where Saitama was laying. Saitama grunted in pleasure, but couldn't hold back much longer, she wanted to show the sexy lion what she had.

Saitama shot up, pinning the Beast Queen beneath her and seemingly not even trying very hard to do so. She pulled her length all the way out of Beast Queen's hot pussy, and said, "Consecutive. Normal. Thrusts." Saitama thrust hard into her, putting the same amount of force into each movement as she repeatedly buried her entire length inside of the Beast Queen's cunt.

The anthro lion's scream came out louder than any of her roars had been as she came repeatedly, twice for each of the five powerful thrusts before collapsing in a broken, unconscious heap in front of Saitama, who'd toned down her thrusts so she could continue fucking her without damaging her. Ground Dragon watched Saitama continue to fuck Beast Queen, jaw dropped. When Saitama reached her limit and came, she turned her head, looking mischievously at Ground Dragon, who immediately shrieked in panic and bolted down through the ground.

Ground Dragon dug as quickly as she could, but whimpered in fear when she somehow felt Saitama's hands around her waist, holding in place. 'How the hell!?' She questioned mentally as the D-girl slammed her cock into her ass, taking her first time in the back hole and breaking her instantly. The force of the thrust underground caused another tremor, but not enough to do much more than a little extra damage to the surrounding street.

Saitama hauled Ground Dragon back up to the surface, placing her down next to Beast Queen. She looked around, wondering how Genos was doing. She found her apprentice a just a little ways up the street. The battle had left scorch marks across the area, and Genos had dents in his body. The cyborg girl, Armored Gorilla, had had several chunks of her outer metal ripped off, leaving her ass, pussy, and head exposed. Her ass and pussy were both dripping with Genos's cum, and he was currently skull fucking the mind broken robo-ape.

"Not bad Genos," Saitama said, pretending she wasn't watching his ass move as he thrust into Armored Gorilla's throat, "First mission complete." "Thank you Sensei," Genos grunted, cumming again down her throat. "Now that you're defeated, why don't you tell us who this doctor the Beast Queen mentioned is?" Saitama said, "It might be time for us to go pay them a visit~"


	7. Chapter 7

"They're on their way here?" "What are we going to do?" "This is a disaster!" "Should we clear out?" "Maybe we can fight them off." "Could me make a new mutant before they get here?" "No, that'd take much too long." The various clones of Doctor Genus, leader of the House of Evolution, argued among themselves. Doctor Genus himself was going over the video feed once again. The cyborg Genos, while strong, had been no match for Mosquito girl and only barely surpassed Armored Gorilla. He was no real threat if it came to it.

But the dick girl hero.. Saitama.. she was an issue. Beast Queen broken in a single thrust? Unthinkable. Doctor Genus knew what needed to be done to save the House of Evolution. He held the head of the female non-combat mutant sucking his length down so he could unload down her throat, then stood up to address the clones, "We'll release Kabuto."

"What!?" "Are you out of your mind?" "She's too powerful, she'll kill half of us and break the rest!" "We could never control her!" "Silence!" Doctor Genus said, "We all knew this day might come. That hero is in the way of the House of Evolution. Everything we've worked for could be ruined. Is it not worth any risk to create the perfect humans? We will release Kabuto, and she'll obey because we still have one advantage over her. We still control whether or not she leaves the building."

* * *

"Big building." Saitama looked up at the solid stone building called the House of Evolution. After getting the info on the location from Armored Gorilla, they'd left their new broken pets to the harem. The others could help break them in while they were gone. "Should we bring it down?" Genos asked, taking aim of the massive building. Saitama shook her head, "Of course not. Think of everything that could be inside there? Taking it all out in one go would be boring."

"Yes Sensei, I see.." Genos said, following Saitama to the door, "But.. all your battles end in one quick motion as well, do they not?" "They do," Saitama admits, "And they started getting boring as hell. That's why I started forming a harem out of the monsters and bad guys I fought instead of just having Crabrante and Dark Fish. Way more fun with more around. Plus it isn't like the encounters aren't fun while they last."

Genos nodded, continuing forward with Saitama until they'd both entered the building. "I sense no sighs on life above ground. The upper floors are a trap. Everything's below." Genos said. "Good scan, let's head down then." Saitama said, going to the grate meant to be keeping them out and prying it off with one hand and revealing a staircase leading down.

* * *

"N-no, get away from me, get away, stop, st-ah!" The Genus clone shrieked as the massive mutant, bipedal but resembling a beetle, dragged him to her by his legs. The bullets he'd fired at her in an attempt to kill her before the doctor could release her had bounced off her shell like nothing. She tore through his clothing, leaving his feminine body completely exposed. She had him pinned on his knees with his ass in the air as she sank her futa cock deep into his tight, virgin ass.

Less than ten minutes of hard fucking was all the beetle mutant needed to completely break the Genus clone, leaving him a drooling mess on the floor as she unloaded a flood of pent up cum into his ass, filling him completely and painting his body. It'd been almost six months since the last clone had slipped up and gotten close enough for her to rape, and that one had been dead in a week.

"I see you've stuffed another of my clones. Feeling better Kabuto?" Doctor Genus asked calmly. "First time I've seen you since you deemed me unworthy of freedom, and that's all you've got to say?" Kabuto questioned, glaring at him. "You know I'll get strong enough to break out of here one day, and when I do, you'll be the first human in my harem."

"Funny you mention getting out of here, because that's exactly what I've come to offer you." Doctor Genus said, "We've got an intruder, a hero. Defeat her however you want, but leave her body in tact enough for study. Do that, and you're free to go, do as you wish to whoever you wish so long as you never get in the House of Evolution's way." He said.

"How do I know you're serious about any of this?" Kabuto questioned. "Would I be down here if I weren't serious?" He questioned back, turning to the door and walking towards the exit. He pressed the button on the wall to release Kabuto, letting her follow him out. She stared for a moment, not trusting it, but she supposed he did have a point, and so went through shortly after.

* * *

Saitama and Genos walked down the hall, hearing something approaching, fast. Genos stepped forward when they saw Kabuto and Genus approaching. He rushed forward with his booster, trying to knock her down before she got too close. He hadn't noticed her power until it was too late to stop, and instead of actually stopping her, he was knocked aside as Kabuto rushed into Saitama, forcing into the stark white testing room.

"The doctor really wants that body of yours for testing. Not sure what's so special about you, but beating you is my ticket out of here," Kabuto said to Saitama as she got back to her feet, entirely unfazed. "So, you're this places number one power house huh?" Saitama asked. Kabuto nodded, "Strongest, fastest, most durable, and the only futa." She said. Saitama grinned at this. Kabuto didn't have much in the way of curves for breasts, but her being a futa still made her appealing.

"Genos, take care of the doctor while I handle the big girl." Saitama said. "Yes Sensei." Genos said, boosting towards Genus as Kabuto ran towards Saitama tearing her clothing off and pinning her to the wall, slamming her massive fifteen inch cock into Saitama's ass and railing her against the wall. Genos crashed into Genus, easily overpowering the scientist and burning his clothing off without hurting him, revealing his feminine figure.

Kabuto moaned happily as she fucked Saitama, listening to the d-girls moans and thinking that perhaps she'd broken her already. She slammed in to the hilt inside of the D-girl, cumming hard into her. No need to hold out if she was already broken. Saitama sighed happily as she felt it, her climax firing hot seed over her chest as well as Kabuto's. "Not bad, is it my turn now?" Saitama questioned, not even remotely shaken by the fucking.

"How.. how are you not broken, or at least in pain?" Kabuto questioned. Saitama shrugged, "Just wasn't a very rough fucking is all." She said. Kabuto glared, and Saitama could practically see the steam coming off of her body in anger. "Oh you've done it now bitch. Just because you've pissed me off, I'm going to let you see my strongest form." Kabuto said, her hard brown shell cracking in several places. Her cock grew an extra five inches, her breasts growing to match Saitama's in size, and all her muscles growing in size as well as her shell turned from brown to blue and green, "Futadom Mode!"

Kabuto pinned Saitama back to the wall, forcing her legs behind the D-girls head as she slammed all twenty inches of her cock into her ass in one powerful thrust, pulling all the way back out to slam inside again just as hard. She smothered Saitama's face in her massive tits as she railed her, the force of her thrusts breaking through the wall she was fucking against.

Saitama fell to her back on the floor in the hall outside, Kabuto on top of her and fucking her as hard and fast as possible, threatening to smash through the floor as well. Saitama moaned loudly, even came again from the fucking, but after she did simply smiled, "My turn~" She said, throwing the massive monster off of her and pinning it on her fours, lining herself up and thrusting in.

Kabuto screamed as the force of the thrust sent cracks through her shell, bringing her to the hardest orgasm of her life. Saitama grunted as she continued to fuck her, the position slowly changing so Kabuto's member was forced into her own mouth by Saitama's fucking, making her swallow her own seed as she came every few minutes. Genos meanwhile had long since broken Genus, who had no super human endurance and had been broken and unconscious without him even needing to use any special moves.

"Nice work." Saitama said, carrying Kabuto on her cock, "first male in your harem. Let's go bring them back and see how the others are doing." Saitama said, Genos nodding as he picked up Genus, positioning him on his cock the same way Saitama had Kabuto on hers before following her sensei out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

With a harem now consisting of four different members, Saitama had instructed Genos to take them somewhere and train test what his and all of their endurances were, as well as to discover his own deeper, more kinky desires along with the fetishes of the members of his harem. It would be time well spent for him Saitama thought, though in reality she just needed a little time away from the guy. Not just because he was starting to get annoying, which he was. but also because it was getting harder for her to not try adding him to her harem.

Saitama spent a good amount of time with her own harem fucking them senseless, hoping to get her mind off of Genos. Granted, she still ended up fucking Super Custom and Dark Fish, the male members of her harem, more than any of the others, but still. Saitama felt that what she really needed was a femboy to add to her harem. Unfortunately one couldn't just turn on the TV and order a specific type of criminal to attack so she could go after them.

She could however turn on the TV and see who was attacking. As it happened there was an attack underway, though not from a femboy. A woman by the name of Hammerhead was going through the streets, using power armor to wreck shit up. The police had tried aiming for her skull, bit evidently her singular super power of an abnormally thick skull protected her from it.

Saitama was less interested in the skull than she was about figuring out what kind of body Hammerhead had underneath the power armor. Was she actually small and cute, curvy and thick, or was she even muscular and powerful without the armor? Saitama wasn't even sure which one she was hoping for most when she left the house to find the criminal.

Saitama caught up with her in the forest. The seven foot tall woman seemed to be running back towards the city. her armor was damaged, and she no longer had any of the goons she'd had with her before. Saitama shrugged, and hurried over to her. Hammerhead stopped at the sight of Saitama, "What do you want? Are you here trying to sign up with the Paradisers?" She questioned.

Saitama shook her head, "No, I'm a hero. I'm here to rip that suit off of you and see how much punishment you can take without it~" Saitama said with a smirk. Hammerhead's first response was to throw a high powered punch from the suit directly into her face. The shockwave of the punch sent wind in every direction, even bending the trees back, but did no damage to Saitama.

"If that's all the power your suit gives you, you should probably just surrender now." Saitama said. Glaring, Hammerhead shouted, "Have you any idea what I had to do to get this? You think you're so tough, let's see how you handle this!" The flame pattern on the black metal began to light up as the suit's power increased even further, forming muscles across the exterior and even forming a large, incredibly hard cock for Hammerhead to use like a strap-on powerful enough to thrust through concrete.

Saitama, curious to see how much power she could put behind that thrust, held still, letting Hammerhead yank her clothes off, pin her to the ground,, and bury the nine inches inside her ass with enough force to bring down a city block. Saitama moaned at the top of her lungs as she held it slam into her ass deep. It was hitting inside her harder than Kabuto's thrusts, in her base form at least, though Saitama doubted that the strength would even last a full minute.

She managed to get close before the uber charge wore off, but didn't manage to cum. The sight that she wasn't broken or even injured was enough to terrify Hammerhead, and she was screaming for mercy when Saitama had pinned her down. All she needed to do was thrust. Her cock would punch through the armor like nothing and penetrate the female inside like it was nothing.

But seeing how frightened Hammerhead was made Saitama hesitate. She didn't want to forcibly break someone who didn't need to be. Mindless monsters and psychotic villains were one thing, but Hammerhead was just misguided. She sighed, moving back, member throbbing in disappointment. "I'm not gonna break you," She said, "But I won't hesitate if I find out you've started causing trouble again."

Saitama smirked, reaching down to her clothes and taking out a marker to write her address on Hammerhead's palm, "But feel free to come by if you wanna have a little fun anyway~" Hammerhead fled in terror immediately after, though Saitama was pretty sure that had more to do with the defeat than her offer. Saitama sighed, turning to leave and return home when her reflexes kicked in, her hand jumping up to stop a sword from hitting her eye.

"Who are you?" Saitama asked the pale skinned, dark haired girl in front of her as she snapped the sword in her hand. The girl seemed to be dressed as a ninja, wearing a skin tight black uniform with various weapons and tools strapped to her body. "I am Speed O' Sound Sonic," She said, though her voice made Saitama wonder if she was really a she, "And I can't let you leave the premises alive or unbroken."

Saitama grinned, "Then go for it." The girl or possible femboy vanished from view so quickly it could have been mistaken for teleportation. Saitama could hazard a guess that this Sonic person was what had Hammerhead already leaving when she arrived. Sonic rushed down at Saitama, aiming a powerful kick to her shoulder. Saitama turned, grabbing her leg with one hand, and grabbing somewhere else to confirm that Sonic was indeed male.

A now very humiliated male as it happened, to dropped to the ground with sore balls and aching pride. Saitama would love to give him an aching somewhere else as well, but he seemed keen on fleeing now just as Hammerhead, not even giving Saitama time to give him her address. He declared he would find her again and get revenge, and then was gone.

Saitama sighed, still pent up as she turned and headed home, pitying whoever she saw first when she got back, as they would likely be the first unconscious as Saitama used them to relieve her stress.


	9. Chapter 9

Saitama smiled as she looked around the large testing room, ogling the various other possible heroes that were showing off their skills in the building. So many muscled bodies, for the guys and the girls, and even those that weren't muscled has some kind of attractive attributes that caught Saitama's attention, be they in the legs, ass, for breast department. "Coming here was a great idea Genos." Saitama said, stiff as a slab as she continued looking around. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Sensei, but you know you will eventually have to actually start taking the heroes examinations as well." Genos said.

Saitama grumbled to herself and went to get the physical stuff out of the way. In a shock to all but Genos, Saitama brutalized all the standards and records put in place, getting a perfect score on every single one. Genos did as well, but Saitama had broken the records beyond all normal comprehension. Saitama looked to a group of other test takers who had started watching her after the third physical test she'd taken, winking at a girl in the group with a black tank top and pleasing figure. She blushed and hid her face, only making her cuter to Saitama.

The mental evaluation was.. less interesting. Saitama managed to get about one point, s she was easily able to answer all the harem building related questioned, which made up less than five percent of the actual test, and didn't know any of the others. Genos scored a perfect score on the mental exam, and because of this ended up ranked higher than Saitama. Saitama was placed at the ass end of C class, with Genos at the bottom of S.

Saitama was a little disappointed by this, but made less upset when she and Genos had to go to a class being conducted by an A class hero. Snake Bite Sneck. Saitama didn't really listen to what she was saying, but enjoyed watching her move to demonstrate her special named attacks, as her snake skin suit hugged her form nicely and made the viewing material all the better. All this accomplished was making Sneck angrier and angrier at Saitama, but she didn't really care. She was busy wondering if adding other heroes to your harem was allowed.

A little later she got her answer. On her way home after the exams, Sneck rushed out and confronted her. "The exams aren't over runt. We've gotta pick off the weak links, and if we succeed, we keep the broken heroes as our personal harem pets; it's called rookie crushing!" Sneck ran at Saitama. The D-girl wasn't certain what Sneck's plan had been, but the result was her getting her suit blown off of her in a single strike before getting mounted and broken in a single thrust.

Saitama groaned happily as she felt Sneck's pussy squeeze her member, thrusting in more to see how long the A class hero would last. She only lasted another five minutes before going into a complete stupor, leaving Saitama to thrust into her while she was out for another twenty before she pulled out and came, covering her. Saitama had no qualms with breaking the hero since she'd started this, but she didn't want to knock them up if they didn't want it.

Saitama left Sneck there, figuring they could handle themselves if something bad happened, and continued on to the place she'd planned to meet Genos. He'd chosen a valley, and looked pleased when Saitama showed up. "So, what are we doing here again?" Saitama asked as she looked around. "Sparring." Genos said. "Oh. Do you me regular sparring, or are we 'sparring'~?" Saitama asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps a little of both." Genos said, "I need to test where my power is in comparison to yours. Try as I might to scan you, my systems can never get a good read on you. I believe this may be a good way to try and get one. The rules of the bout are simple. Dodge anything you are able, attack if you see an opening, and if I manage to pin and begin fucking you, tell me how close I would be to breaking you."

"Got it." Saitama said with a grin. "Begin." Saitama jumped back to avoid a tackle from Genos, and easily avoided his next five or six attacks. Wanting to see what her apprentice could do though, she slowed down, making it seem like she'd gotten tired moving so quickly, and allowed him to pin her down to the ground. Genos quickly burnt away her clothing-Saitama seemed to go through more clothes than anyone Genos had ever met-and thrust into her hard with Burning Thrust.

Saitama cried out in pleasure as she felt his burning hot cock ram into her ass as his metal hips smacked against her ass. Genos grunted repeating this attack several times before launching into Machine Gun Thrust and increasing speed and power, hitting harder and deeper inside her tight hole. Saitama cried out in enjoyment, which told Genos he was putting nearly enough power into his moves.

When even High Voltage Thrust, a thrust that sent a shock through her, didn't make Saitama cum, Genos went all out, focusing all his energy to his hips and the heat producing engines to use Incinerator Thrust, ramming into Saitama so hard, with so much heating bursting out, that the rock around them was melted into hot slag as he brutally fucked the D-girl, who... hardly seemed affected at all.

She was enjoying herself, and had even cum, but Genos could tell that she wasn't remotely close to breaking, and wasn't fighting back or attempting to hold in her climax. She was just letting it happen, either to humor him or to humor herself. Genos glared, pulling out of her. Saitama pouted, "What's the matter?" "The rules of the bout Sensei, were that you would not hold back." Genos said. "How can I learn to become stronger if you refuse to-"

In a flash of movement that Genos didn't even see, Saitama had Genos pinned to the bottom of the cliff on the other end of the valley. She'd lifted his legs higher than he thought they could actually go, practically putting them behind his head as she reeled back to thrust. As she did, Genos realized that if he took it, he would break. Instantly. Without question.

Thankfully Saitama didn't plan to break her, and stopped before her thrust actually entered him. The force coming off of it still devastated the mountain behind them, but Genos was safe and unbroken. Saitama put Genos down, "Welp, I'm still horny. Gonna go see about adding that cute Tank Top Girl to my harem. Tell the group at home that I said you were in charge while I'm out." Saitama said as she walked off.

"Yeah.. sure.." Genos said absentmindedly. The cyborg was willing to do whatever it took to become powerful, but as he looked behind him and saw the punched hole that Saitama's thrust had carved through the mountain without even making contact, he realized that he could never hope to match her power.


	10. Chapter 10

Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio, two A class heroes, had been sent to investigate the rising number of monster attacks and other disasters happening in city Z. City Z already had a bad reputation. Being the last on the list alphabetically, it was always the last to receive help and other services, making it easier to get smashed up again. The only thing it got first was monsters attacks, either due to its location, or to even the monsters recognizing it as the weak link. It had been given the nicknames of the Ghost Town and the Cursed City. Very few people lived there now, other than Saitama, Genos, and their harems of course.

Nevertheless, the two heroes were there to investigate, and hopefully either find answers or a monster to add to their own harems. It was only by coincidence that a monster actually was there stalking through the streets as they underwent their investigation, and soon the two heroes spotted it and gave chase. The monster, who quickly earned the name Kombu Infinite, stopped in an alley when it noticed the two heroes and turned to face them.

The monster's new name was given for the seemingly limitless supply of kombu that seemed to make up its foreleg length hair, hiding its body well, but when it moved, a female figure hidden beneath the kombu was visible. Spring Mustachio had been about to suggest a strategic plan of attack to minimize their chances of being caught off guard when Golden Ball ran in guns blazing.

More accurately, sling blazing, as he fired one of his shape memory golden bullet at the creature for charging in himself. The plan had been for the bullet to knock Kombu Infinite off balance so he could pin her and begin fucking her, wanting to break her quickly. Instead, one of the many kombu tentacles smacked the bullet out of the air before rushing over, ensnaring Golden Ball. His clothes were ripped from his body as he was forced to the ground, the only thing not covered being his stiff seven inches, which the monster dropped herself onto hard to begin riding.

As she did, her other tendrils launched at Spring Mustachio who jumped back quickly and took out his handkerchief, forming his rapier. With his sword out, he was able to move quickly and counter the many tendrils launching at him as he moved closer to Kombu Infinite. Soon the monster realized she was going to be forced to back up to avoid being attacked, and so stood with Golden Ball bound to her body, forcing him to keep fucking as she backed up.

Spring Mustachio rushed forward quickly, rapidly cutting at the various kombu tendrils to free Golden Ball, or at least most of him. She still had him bound around his stomach, but he had control over his own movement again. He planted his feet on the ground, holding Kombu Infinite still as he thrust into her with Rapid Fire Thrust, his hips moving as fast as his sling fire into her.

The special move distracted Kombu Infinite long enough for Spring Mustachio to disrobe and use his own. He got behind her, lining his eight inches up to her ass as his hands wrapped around her body, no longer guarded by the kombu. "Tomboy... Thrust!" He called, his hips jerking forward as his cock, now temporarily nine inches long and four and a half thick, rammed to the hilt inside of her ass.

Kombu Infinite screamed as she felt it. Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio lifted her up and began thrusting hard from either side, double fucking the monster aggressively. She tried to focus on them and use her tendrils, but with them both in the middle of special attacks, she couldn't think straight, and came hard after a few minutes of the A class hero fucking.

After a few minutes though, their special moves ended, leaving them to just put everything they had into fucking her. While they did a decent job, even getting her to cum again, they couldn't break her before she regained focus and brought down her kombu tentacles, binding them both and holding them against her. Tendrils locked around the bases of their cocks, preventing them from cumming as the kombu bindings forced them to thrust into her harder.

When they finally came from Kombu Infinite releasing the bindings, they were both knocked out cold by the intensity of the climax. Kombu Infinite was hardly tired or satisfied from the fucking. She contemplated killing the two unconscious heroes to pass the time until she found someone else to play with, but discarded the idea when she heard footsteps and turned to see who else was coming.

It didn't look like another hero, as she was just in normal street clothes. Kombu Infinite figured she could be some fun to play with, watching her squirm and writhe and plead as she had both holes stuffed full of her kombu tentacles. She'd decide if she were going to kill or just break her later she figured, and sent her kombu towards the woman to ensnare her.

Kombu Infinite was unaware she was dealing with a D-girl, and even if she had known, she couldn't have known she was dealing with Saitama until it was too late. Later, Genos would return to find Saitama balls deep inside a thoroughly broken Kombu Infinite, who had been ordered to use her tentacles to pleasure as many of the others as possible, and was showing great skill doing so.

* * *

 **Okay, let's be serious for a second, why the hell is the canon name for Spring Mustachio's special attack Tomboy Thrust? That's not something I made up for this that's the actual canon name. Why? I haven't been able to find an actual answer anywhere, no one seems to take notice. I know One Punch Man has a lot of weird in it, but usually the weird makes sense, this was just weird with no reason. Maybe it's explained in the manga or the webcomic, but I haven't found any explanation.**


	11. Chapter 11

After news of Kombu Infinite's defeat reached the monsters of the sea, it was only a matter of time until more rose up to take her place. Every monster was eager to prove that they were stronger than the monster who came before them. It was the natural order of the beasts, and the heroes association had taken that much into account, and were fully prepared to deal with it. What they were not prepared to deal with, even remotely, was an entire group of monsters, all working together. That was well beyond what they had seen from most monsters.

So when the Seafolk, a group of aquatic monsters that had adapted traits letting them walk on land, reached the shores, they were caught a little off guard. They did what they could, summoning every hero in the area to contain the approaching monsters. The position of the attack meant that the only heroes nearby were an A class known as Stinger, a group of B classes known as the Blizzard Bunch, and a C class; Saitama.

Three members of the Blizzard Bunch, Lily, Mountain Ape, and the leader herself, Hell Blizzard, known better by her real name of Fubuki, went to confront the first few Seafolk who rose up out of the water. Two female, both mermaid like creatures who'd tails had split into leg shapes for travel on land, and three males, one looking like an anthro eel, one with large fangs and an angler fish light, and one with legs and arms formed from several tentacles coiled together.

The Blizzard Bunch went into action quickly. Mountain Ape pounced on one of the two females, holding her down with his powerful arms as Lily took the eel male, striking him with her three section pole while Fubuki drew the other three towards her with telekinesis. Mountain Ape forced the female against the wall, lowering his pants and forcing his throbbing eight inches into her wet slit roughly, the sea monster girl groaning and writhing against him.

Lily used her staff to beat the eel man down, avoiding his quick moving attacks until she could pin and bind him to the ground, locking her legs around his waist as she began riding him. Fubuki kept a hold of complete control during her encounter, lifting her dress and forcing both the male's members into her from either side, taking them roughly into her pussy and ass, not letting them slow down. She levitated the female up to her face, burying her tongue inside of her wet slit and stirring her insides as she took the seafolk's cocks.

Fubuki's endurance outclassed the other members of the Blizzard Bunch by quite a lot, and she was able to take the double fucking from the Seafolk without breaking. Using her powers to grope the female's breasts and ass while she ate her out skillfully allowed her to make her cum well before she herself did. When she went over the edge, Fubuki attacked, laying into her with all she could to push her over the edge again while she was still sensitive. She did the same to the males, rendering them all unconscious in the same time it took her teammates to defeat the others.

Lily had nearly lost against the male, but managed to just barely hold out until her tight pussy became too much for the eel man to handle and he passed out from the intensity of his climax. Mountain Ape nearly met a similar fate against the merwoman, but managed to hold out thanks to his Wild Switch ability, which let him fuck her faster, harder, and longer, breaking her well before he was.

With five monsters broken, the Blizzard Bunch returned to their base. Meanwhile, on the other end of town, the A class hero known as Stinger had to deal with six Seafolk on his own. They were all only tiger level, but with so many of them they were a collective medium demon threat. His spear had let him incapacitate and fuck the first of them, but with so many more around him now, he was taking too much damage.

He resorted to his special attack, the Quadruple Thrust. The attack came in two parts, first striking the four sea monsters in front of them to incapacitate, then letting him mount them one after the other. Each thrust hit with all the strength of a thrust from his spear, which could easily break any tiger level monster. It taxed his body, but felt incredible in the process, and one by one, the Seafolk were broken.

Stinger was exhausted, but happy with the fact that he had grown his harem by five in one day. Brimming with confidence, he raised his spear up into the air, declaring how he was the one to bring down the Seafolk, and was one of the most powerful heroes. It would be too late before he realized that his gloating had made him a target for the last of the Seafolk.

Elsewhere, Saitama had been on her way home when the message to handle the Seafolk came in. According to the alert, only one was in her area, so she figured it wouldn't take too long. Heading to the location, she found a twelve foot yellow skinned creature with massive tentacles sprouting from its face. Saitama couldn't tell if it was male or female, or if it even mattered.

'Hm, I did just get a tentacle monster,' Saitama thought to herself, debating if she could just defeat the monster normal style as she watched it pluck up a human woman, tear her clothing off, and bury a tentacle into all three holes, only needing one for each because of how thick they were. Grinning at this, Saitama rushed over, freeing the woman and rushing at the monster, 'Maybe you can't really ever have too many tentacles~' She decided, already eager to feel how deep they could get.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I had to tinker around with Puri Puri Prisoner a bit to make them work for the situation. Sue me.**

* * *

Stinger was on his was out of the area with the five broken sea anthros he'd just claimed as his own. All he had to do was get to the association headquarters and let them know he had finished the job, and he was golden. There weren't any reports of any other Seafolk in the area, and if there were some, then Lightning Max would be able to let him know. The other A class hero was acting as his support, watching from higher up. He was certain that if anything was starting to go wrong, Lightning Max would be able to warn him before-

The attack came so quick that neither Stinger or Lightning Max saw it. One minute Stinger was walking alone, the next a massive Seafolk female was baring down on him. One punch to the gut send Stinger to the ground as this creature's claws ripped the little remaining clothes he had from his body. She ground the heel of her foot against his member with such force that it prevented him from standing.

"Such a weak creature to have bested so many Seafolk," She said as the pressure forced Stinger to cum. With how little energy he had left, the climax alone could have knocked him out, "But I'm not like the rest. I'm the queen of these simple creatures, the Deep Sea Queen~" She purred, grinding her foot down harder, forcing him over the edge again. Stinger passed out with his climax, and Lightning Max prepared to head off for backup.

She made a mistake turning her back to the Sea Queen though. The moment she did, she could feel the creature already upon her. She jumped back in fear, raising leg to strike the beast in the face. The pointed heel jabbed at her jaw, letting out an explosion as the burst of electricity Lightning Max let out detonated the gun powder concealed within. It wasn't enough to kill, but it was usually enough to daze so she could use sex to handle the target.

The Sea Queen though, didn't seem damaged at all. "How disrespectful," She thought, grabbing Lightning Max by her uniform and tearing it off before she could struggle, "Why would you do this to your new queen?" Lightning Max reacted quick, taking out her two more powerful sexual weapons, metal dildos of seven inches. She leapt at the Sea Queen, locking her legs around her stomach as she jammed both toys as deeply into the Sea Queen's pussy and ass as she could, sending as high voltage a shock through both as she was able.

"Shocking Double Penetration!" She called as the current caused the dildos to vibrate and heat up within the Sea Queen's two holes, the current hollowing the metal to shock her at her more sensitive insides. It was her ultimate attack against female villains and monsters, and hard to do. But it had always been worth it. This time though, when the voltage died down, the target hadn't collapsed. Frighteningly, the Sea Queen hadn't even cum once.

She grabbed Lightning Max and lifted her up, holding her legs apart as she let out her tongue, which seemed capable of stretching several feet. She buried it inside Lightning Max's now exposed pussy, working it in deeper and deeper until it had bottomed out inside the hero girl's pussy. Lightning Max screamed, twisting and writhing in Sea Queen's grip as her tongue wriggled and writhed, stirring her insides.

Lightning Max came hard with a scream, then came again seconds later, as the Sea Queen kept up her assault. After a few minutes of this, Lightning Max blacked from the repeated pressure and climaxes. Sea Queen withdraw her tongue. "You don't taste nearly as wretched as I would have thought, but you apes still aren't even worth the effort of keeping in a harem." She said, casually tossing Lightning Max off of the roof.

She likely would not have survived the fall, were it not for the muscle bound woman who caught her and set her down nearby. "S class hero, Puri-Puri Prisoner, here to save you~" "So you really are S class huh?" Asked the femboy who'd tagged along with her. "That I am Sonic," She said, "I take it you're regretting not challenging me when we were in prison now aren't you~?"

Sonic had allowed himself to be captured and sent to prison with the intent on challenging and defeating everyone present in either a sex or combat based battle. He hadn't bothered with Puri Puri, not believing until he'd seen her smash through ten feet of solid concreate that she was an S class. "What was an S class doing in prison?" He questioned.

"I have a few bad habits," She admitted, "I get so riled up whenever I see cute girls, or even cute girly boys. Makes it hard for me to keep my hands to myself." "And now you've come to defeat me have you?" Questioned the Sea Queen, having made it down to the ground. Puri-Puri Prisoner glared at her, "Stinger and Lightning Max, I fancied them both, and you've left them both in such shameful states. I cannot allow this to go unpunished. I'll start at half power, to see how much you can handle."

She grunted with the effort of powering up, and her prison uniform tore in several places. One of the tears freed a massive, four inch thick, thirteen inch long futa cock. Puri Puri pounced, forcing the Sea Queen against the wall and slamming her cock into the creature's cunt with enough force to cause a minor collapse within the building. Sea Queen laughed in amusement after her first few thrusts, "I'm impress, I can actually feel it, just a little."

Sea Queen locked her legs around Puri Puri Prisoner, slamming her hips against the S class hero's hard, making her groan from the force pleasure. "I felt that to, just a little." Puri Puri Prisoner lied, "I guess I lay as well show you my ultimate ability as a reward." Puri added, groaning again as her outfit was ripped off entirely by the increasing size of her muscles and chest. Her cock grew to five inches thick and fifteen long inside of Sea Queen's pussy, "Angel Style, Angel Thrust!" She shouted, her hips slamming hard against the aquatic monster on her cock.

Her thrusts pounded the Sea Queen with such force that it brought the building she was fucking her against down behind her. She groaned, dumping an obscene amount of hot cum into the creature as her ability ended, leaving her tired and vulnerable. No one had ever been on the receiving end of the Angel Thrust and not been utterly mind broken by it, which made it that much more unnerving to Puri Puri when Sea Queen jumped back up, forcing the S class hero onto her back and continuing to ride her.

Sea Queen's long tongue extended out, forcing into Puri Puri's pussy to break down the hero's stamina from two angles. Puri Puri Prisoner groaned and squirmed, crying out as she came fast, hard, and repeatedly, filling Sea Queen with more and more cum each time. By the end of it, Sea Queen actually had cum, but only once, and she hardly looked fazed.

She stood up, her body seeming to handle the amount of cum effortless, returning to its normal figure in seconds as she turned her gaze to Sonic. Sonic was certain that if he had all of his equipment, he'd have no trouble dispatching this beast. But he was without anything but his body. He took a stance, deciding that this could be the best test of his power yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic stood his ground against the Sea Queen. He'd seen how powerful she was, but he doubted she could back it up against someone with the good sense to actually strategize, such as himself. He was less confident without all of his gear, but he still refused to back down, and instead rushed forward. He moved so fast it seemed even to the Sea Queen that he'd vanished into thin air, appearing above her with a Windblade Kick to knock her onto her back for him.

He didn't let his movements slow, appearing between her legs next with his pants discarded. "Hurricane Thrust!" He thrust into her hard and fast. It didn't have the brute force of Puri Puri Prisoner's Angel Thrust, but the speed made it even more effective. When the Sea Queen let out her tongue towards him, he vanished again, burying his length in her throat and thrusting into it just as savagely as rain began to pour over them from above.

He was strong enough to prevent her from biting down for a few minutes, and even when she finally managed to, he had already moved again, lifting her up and spearing her ass with his Hurricane Thrust. As he rammed his entire length into her anus, he reached up, groping her breasts roughly to stimulate her more. When her tongue was lined up to sink into his ass, Sonic sped away, sinking his cock into her pussy as her tongue ended up lodged in her own ass.

Sonic grabbed it to make sure it stayed there as he fucked her from the front, biting down on her nipple and tugging at it with his teeth. He normally wouldn't divide his focus so much, but with her body glistening from the rain, her large tits were too attractive a target to ignore. 'She's got power,' Sonic thought to himself, 'But she hasn't got the speed to deal with me. This isn't even a match, it's almost comical!' He thought triumphantly, already planning his next confrontation with the D-girl hero Saitama.

His thoughts were cut off by her legs locking around his waist too fast for him to get away, holding him in place as she used her size and power to force them over, putting her on top. 'S-she's faster?' Sonic thought nervously. Sea Queen began to drop her hips, the force of her riding even stronger now than it had been when she had used it to break Puri Puri Prisoner. 'And stronger to!?'

Seeing his look of confusion, the Deep Sea Queen laughed in amusement, "I haven't been feeling at my best I'll admit, the dry air of the surface had me a little dried out. But thanks to this rain, I'm feeling much more like myself~" She ground her hips down against Sonic, milking him for cum. When he seemed to resist, she lifted her hips and dropped down with her ass instead.

He grunted, cumming shortly after the tighter hole began squeezing his shaft, moving along it with the movement of the Sea Queen's hips. Sonic groaned, cumming again within just a few minutes, and already he could feel another climax approaching. He couldn't let himself be broken by this creature, not when he still hadn't bested Saitama. He decided that getting out of this situation without being killed or mind broken was top priority now, even if he couldn't win in battle.

He reached up, using his hands to squeeze her breasts together hard. He bit down on both nipples, pulling them with his teeth as he slammed his cock into her ass in rhythm with her riding, cumming a third time into her. All of this worked together to bring the Sea Queen over the edge into an orgasm. It wasn't nearly enough to break her, but it distracted her for all of three seconds, which was two more than Sonic needed to escaped the grip of her powerful legs.

Naked, exhausted, even slightly injured from the force of the riding, Speed O' Sound Sonic still managed to escape. The Sea Queen considered following him and making him pay for his cowardice, but decided in the end that he could be dealt with later. Now, she had other, more pressing matters. She could sense all the humans hiding in a shelter not far from her, just waiting to be broken.

Sea Queen made her way there quickly, all her lost energy from her encounters with Puri Puri Prisoner and Sonic recovered and healed back up, putting her in perfect condition when she smashed through the door to the shelter, seeing dozens maybe a few hundred humans in total. The sight made her blood boil with excitement at all the ways she could use and break them.

Amusingly, they attempted to fight back. There were four heroes standing between her and the civilians. Allback Man, Bunbunman, Jet Nice Guy, and Snake Bite Sneck, two C class, one B class, and one A class. They seemed confident that if they worked together, their combined strength would be enough to fight off the Deep Sea Queen, a thought that nearly brought on a laughing fit.

Nevertheless, she let them try. The four heroes pounced, Allback Man and Bunbunman getting behind her quickly, forcing both of their cocks into her tight ass, hoping the stretching and roughness of their thrusts would be able to break her. As they did this, Jet Nice Guy rammed his own rod into her pussy, thrusting harder than a normal human could thanks to his cybernetic enhancements. Sneck went for Sea Queen's tits, holding onto her stomach with her legs as she used her hands and mouth to try torturing her chest, using her snake style pinches and bites.

Sea Queen played the part for a bit, grunting and groaning, pretending she was the least bit affected by the fools. But when she grew bored, she made her power known. Immediately her holes clenched painfully hard around the members inside of her as her long tongue extended and buried itself inside of Sneck's cunt, bottoming out inside of her.

It was only a matter of moments before all four of them were unconscious, and the damage they had done to the Sea Queen was negligible at best, nonexistent at worst. "It seems your heroes have failed you," Sea Queen said, turning to the terrified humans, "I suppose that means you all belong to me now~!" "Not all of us have failed just yet." Genos called, standing in the hole that Sea Queen had left in the building. He would have to be their last line of defense.


	14. Chapter 14

Genos boosted forward, crashing into the Sea Queen and toppling her over onto the ground. She hadn't been expecting another hero to arrive, or for him to hit so fast and so hard. Caught off her guard by the strongest hero she had been up against today, the Deep Sea Queen was knocked onto her back with her legs in the air. Genos's eye lit up with lightning eye, blinding and distracting the monster as he held her legs up and over his shoulders while lining up to her pussy. He thrust in hard with Booster Thrust, hilting roughly inside the Sea Queen

She'd gotten so pent up from teasing the four heroes before that the attack caused her to cum in a single thrust. Between her climax and her dazed expression from the Lightning Eye, it seemed to everyone watching that the Sea Queen had been defeated by Genos in a single powerful attack. The civilians were silent for a moment, then they began to cheer in glee at the threat of rape or death being removed. Many of females, as well as many of the males, shouted offerings of sexual favors to Genos in return for his victory.

Genos was wondering if he should go on instinct and not accept these offers, or do what his Sensei would likely have done and accept as many as possible, when it became clear that his battle was not over. He noticed that the Sea Queen was moving again too late to stop her from forcing him over onto his back, pinning his arms above his head as she slammed her hips down hard, damaging his mechanical legs with the force of it.

'Dammit, I let my guard down again,' He thought to himself bitterly as the Sea Queen began to ride him again, her massive tits bouncing in front of his face from the pace she was bucking her hips at, 'why do I never learn?' Saitama would not be happy to hear that he had let an opponent get the best of him because his mind had gone wondering yet again, but it was what it was.

Genos used Booster Thrust to force them up, putting Genos on his feet with the Deep Sea Queen pinned against the wall. Genos went for a fairly obvious weak point, beginning to grope her large, soft breasts with his hands, which heated up rapidly and let out small shocks of electricity directly into her nipples whenever he pinched them. Genos grunted as he launched into Machine Gun Thrust to stimulate her rapidly as he tortured her chest.

The Sea Queen took it all, grinding her hips against him just as hard. She seemed to be able to clench down around him at will, making her hot cunt as tight as she could around his cock. This made Machine Gun Thrust as useful against Genos himself as against the creature, and he had to switch to Burning Cock, letting off bursts of heat as he thrust into her, some of them engulfing them completely.

As they went at it, several in the ground watched, finding the scene far too hot, pun not intended, to flee while it was happening. Some took video, some of the men and women attempted to subtly please themselves through their clothes while others, convinced they were going to be broken soon, shameless undressed and either played with themselves or paired up with another to play with.

Genos, to his credit, lasted longer than any of the others to face the Sea Queen so long. Half an hour almost he was hammering away at her, and hadn't cum once. The Sea Queen was reaching her fourth, and was finally starting to show the slightest signs of getting tired. Genos couldn't hold out any longer though, groaning as he came hard, unloading burning hot seed into her. He hoped that doing so in unison with a Burning Cock would be enough to finish the Sea Queen off.

It brought her to orgasm again, but it didn't knock her out. She continued to grind herself against Genos, now in control as his energy faded. She only lost focus on trying to break Genos when she felt another cock penetrate her from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was another hero, male. He was dressed in what looked like a cross of biking gear and police protective wear, the exception being his freed seven inch cock, which he'd rammed into her ass, his supposed 'Justice Thrust'.

Mumen Rider, the top hero in rank C, knowing full well he didn't have a hope in hell of winning, had arrived on the scene and was attempting to help Genos defeat the Deep Sea Queen. He grunted, hammering hard into her ass, hilting himself with all his might to the cheers of the ground watching him. The Sea Queen hardly even felt it. It would have been insulting to her were it not so pathetic. She didn't even want to give him the satisfaction of believing he was helping.

She moved back, pulling Genos's cock out of her pussy as she dropped down into reverse riding position on Mumen Rider's cock. He came instantly with a yelp, cumming again when she clenched tightly around him. In the following ten seconds, the movements of the Sea Queen nearly broke the poor C class hero. She only stopped because she saw another hero approaching.

She heard from the civilians around them that this approaching hero, this 'Saitama', was also a C rank hero. The crowd had no belief in her, and neither did the Sea Queen as she stood up to deal with her. Saitama looked over, seeing Genos in a wreck by the wall, and Mumen Rider, who Saitama had only recently met and labelled as very fuckable, barely conscious. Saitama wasn't gonna have any parts of this.

The Sea Queen rushed the dick girl hero, her tongue extending out and pulling all of her clothes off of her. Sea Queen pinned Saitama down beneath her, burying her massive long tongue inside of Saitama's asshole as she speared herself on Saitama's cock, grunting as she rode it. "You've got more size that your superior heroes, I'll grant you that much at least." The Sea Queen moaned.

Saitama's response was simply to pull the Sea Queen's hips down as she thrust up. The force of the thrust blasted the raindrops out of the air and forced the rainclouds back. The Sea Queen didn't even scream, just silently lost consciousness as her body went through the most violent climax of her life, her mind broken instantly by the sheer intensity of it.

Saitama stood up, carrying the Sea Queen over to Mumen Rider, "That was pretty good," She complimented him, "I think you should keep her. I never could have finished her off if you hadn't weakened her first." Saitama said this loud enough that everyone could hear, giving Mumen Rider a wink that only he saw before turning and going to pick up Genos.


	15. Chapter 15

Far, far off from any of the cities, far from any human or even modern mutant life, a mountain of ice cracked open, freeing a long dormant monster. Standing twelve feet tall with the body of an anthro lizard and a fifteen inch cock, the creature, calling itself the Terror Lizard King. In the first hour it was free of the ice in the mountain it had fucked every soldier come to stop it into a stupor, destroying the machines and fucking the men and women alike brutally, not caring if their bodies were critically damaged by the force of his fucking. To him, they weren't worth trying to keep alive. He would have all of these humans exterminated, only the toughest kept as sex pets as the mutants took over.

To deal with this, the heroes association sent in one of their very best. Tornado was flown in and dropped off. Had she not come from above and landed in front of him, the twelve foot tall lizard man might have kept walking with no clue that the four and a half foot tall S class woman was right in front of him. She was dressed in black heels and a matching dress that curled up in several places, a design her green hair seemed to mimic. She stood with her hands on her hips as though utterly unimpressed by the cock in front of her, which could likely bottom out inside her with only half of its length.

"They've begun sending children to face me now?" The Terror Lizard King laughed. Tornado glared, "What did you just call me?" She questioned, green light beginning to radiate from her body. Her hair and dress lifted even more as though pushed up by the wind, and the Terror Lizard King was lifted into the air. "So you aren't helpless it seems," He said, "But even still, nothing less than a complete mind break could possibly defeat me."

"Fine, I'll do that then." Tornado said, arms crossed. The anthro reptile laughed again, "And how do you plan to do that? Unless you're powers let you stretch yourself out, my cock would break that tiny cunt of yours long before you could break me. Why don't you save time and go f.." He was cut off by Tornado's psychic powers forcing his mouth shut as she floated up, one of her heels levitating off of her foot.

Tornado began to grind the heel of her bare foot against the base of his cock as her psychic powers lifted stone from the ground, forcing it into the shape of a cock an inch longer and thicker than the Terror Lizard King's. As her psychic grip wrapped around the entire length of his cock, stroking him aggressive as her foot worked him over. With no lubrication to speak of, Tornado jammed the heavy, rigid stone cock into the monster's ass, down to the hilt in one powerful movement. He shrieked, member throbbing and pulsing, but gripped so tightly with Tornado's ESP that he couldn't cum.

Tornado didn't allow him to cum until ten minutes after he'd started begging for her to let him, by which point his words had become slurred and unintelligible. Tornado rolled her eyes, moving her foot away as she allowed him to cum. The intense climax knocked him out cold. "You going to keep this one Ms. Tornado?" One of the workers asked. "Naw, put him back on ice. I've got better ones already." She said before flying off for a meeting at the heroes association headquarters.

Said meeting was meant to contain all possible S class heroes, including Genos, who refused to arrive unless Saitama were allowed as well. Even after the Sea Queen incident, she was still only B class due to her giving most of the credit to other heroes, though she'd already climbed up to the top ten in a matter of a week. Saitama and Genos had both brought one of their harem girls, Brainy for Saitama, Mosquito girl for Genos, as it was customary for such meetings.

Inside the room, the other heroes were all gathered at a table. Saitama and Genos sat down, having their respective girls begin riding them. At rank seventeen, just below Genos, sat Puri Puri Prisoner, Lightning Max riding her cock. At rank fifteen was a man called Metal Bat. His titular weapon was over his shoulder as a dragon level monster he had defeated a female winged anthro bug girl that had been long since broken.

Next was Tank Top Mistress, who sat with a broken human villain beneath her, thrusting up into her at her request. Next was Flashy-Flash, a male hero despite his feminine appearance, who also had a male beneath him, though his was a monster, one resembling a living golem. Above him was Watch Dog Man, who sat with a female anthro cat monster under the table sucking him off. Next was Super Alloy Black Luster, who sat with his arms behind his back and a female villain riding his cock as hard as she could.

Above him was Pig God, with a shockingly beautiful female villain on his cock who seemed to be holding back shrieks of ecstasy every moment, which confused all who saw it considering the look of the hero. Next was Drive Knight, who sat with a mostly human mutant male who'd developed horse-like traits riding his rod. Above him was Zombieman, who's female villain was also under the table, though was on her fours with her hips pumping against Zombieman to take his cock.

Next was King, who had a female villain with massive breasts giving him a titfuck, though he said nothing and made no sound. Next was meant to be someone named Metal Knight, but the hero was absent. Next was Young Emperor, the shota to Tornado's loli, with an older woman mutant who'd developed ursine trains stroking his smaller cock, Atomic Samurai was next, a defeated male villain riding her cock. Silverfang was next, a slender woman, formerly a villain, on his cock facing away from him so he could play with her chest.

Next was Tornado, with a literal dragon. She seemed to be taking a cock that by all rights should have been bigger than her entire body, and taking it down to the hilt without even flinching. She was possibly trying to prove a point, as she didn't even try to hide her pussy as the dragon thrust up into her, despite all her usual digression. And finally was meant to be a hero named Blast, who was currently absent.

Before too long, the men working for the association came in and began explaining the point of the meeting. Evidently the fortune teller Maddam Shubaba had given her last prediction, one of utter danger to the entire planet. An encroaching threat that could happen any time in the next six months. The S class heroes working together could be the only thing to stop it, along with Saitama, as the assosciation didn't believe for a second that she hadn't defeated the Deep Sea Queen all by herself.

Before any planning could come under way though, the nature of the threat made itself clear when a massive ship descended from the sky.

* * *

 **Okay, real talk real quick, Tornado is doing the dress thing on purpose. Think about it, when she starts using her powers, her dress begins lifting up before she actually starts flying, and she's got control over everything she's holding with her ESP. If she wanted her dress to say down so no one saw up, she could make it stay down.**

 **I think she lifts in on purpose as she flies as a way of making herself feel better about people saying she looks like a little kid, as if they're still trying to look up her dress, they must actually know she's a woman.**

 **Would you really be shocked if such a plot point became canon? After everything that Puri Puri Prisoner does in canon? Sorry, I know this has no relation to the story, but I've been looking for a place to put this for awhile now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**For those unaware, I've been looking for quite awhile for a term for the male equivalent of a futa. A cunt boy is a guy with a pussy but no cock, the male version of a D-girl. I'll be using the term shemale to describe the a male with both a member and a pussy, the male version of a futa. I'm still not sure it completely works, but I haven't found anything better yet.**

* * *

The heroes rushed outside to see what the damage was. The streets were a wreck, and the ship in the sky loomed above menacingly. Saitama had rushed off already to get inside, though only Genos actually took notice of this. The S class dispersed across the area to handle the attacking monsters coming out of the ship, a sort of boarding party, like a pirate ship would have; but the ship they were boarding was another planet. They appeared in many different shapes and sizes, some weaker than others, but all powerful in one way or another.

The most powerful they found was one being held back by an A class hero named Iaian. Her knight armor had been torn to scrap metal, and her solid metal strap-on didn't seem to be sating or even effective then eleven foot tall monster. It seemed to be made of some kind of goo, like living flesh that shifted from solid to liquid form at will, or incredibly tough clay. It was assembled into the form of a hermaphroditic creature, and Iaian had seen it split into multiple bodies, each with a different gender.

Iaian had onle been able to hold it off for so long, and was currently begin railed by the creature's massive, extendable, cock. Atomic Samurai rushed in to save her, forcing the creature off of her and ramming her own cock into the creature's ass. "Foolish human scum~" The creature laughed, "I am Melzalgand, one of the most powerful beings in the Dark Matter Crew, you cannot defeat me with your pitiful thrusts."

Melzalgand grunted as a second cock penetrated her ass, Silverfang railing her with Atomic Samurai. They pulled the creature so they were below her, her cock and pussy aimed up. Metal Bat rammed into her mouth, beginning to fuck her throat as Puri Puri Prisoner ran to her, "I can't let you get away with all the beautiful men and women that attack of yours hurt." She said, her clothes exploding off of her as she tapped into her full power, sprouting black feathered wings instead of white ones, "Dark Angel Thrust!" She shouted, hilting her cock hard inside of Melzalgand's pussy.

The four heroes fucked her form every angle, Metal Back reaching over to aggressively grope her tits, roughly handling them to try and break her faster. Melzalgand tried to bite down, but his cock was hard as steel. Atomic Samurai reached down, being just as rough with fondling the herm creature's balls as she thrust up into it. That still left the matter of the creature's cock.

Much a Puri Puri wouldn't have minded pleasing it as well, in order to concentrate on her Dark Angel Thrust, which was even more powerful than the normal version, she couldn't try to do anything other than aggressively slam her cock into the monster herm. Luckily, Tank Top Mistress hadn't been that far behind them, and she had soon joined the fray.

The bulky hero woman dropped herself down hard onto Melzalgand's cock, using her super strength to ride her aggressively hard. It was a good effort, and were it any other monster, the gang fucking may very well have won the day; but this alien creature's endurance was not to be underestimated. Melzalgand forced the heroes off easily, the body splitting into five; one female, one male, one futa, one cunt boy, and one shemale.

The five heroes quickly separated to take the five Melzalgand bodies. Puri Puri Prisoner Dark Angel Thrust into the female, Atomic Samurai pinned down and began to fuck the shemale, Metal Bat got behind the cunt boy, holding his bat against the creature's neck as he rammed into his pussy, Silverfang struggled against the futa, trying to top her before she topped him, Tank Top Mistress struggling for dominance against the male.

As a single creature, none of the S class heroes could have defeated Melzalgand, but divided into five.. each would have only a fifth of the power of the original. Iaian believed it might be possible for them to defeat the creature in this state. But even if they could, Iaian had no idea how they would handle the massive alien ship looming above them. The other S class heroes were all occupied with their own monsters in need of dealing with.

Flashy-Flash was using his speed to rapidly fuck one monster after the other, while Tornado used her powers to tease and slowly break several of them at once. Drive Knight and Zomebieman worked together to break what appeared to be one of the higher ranking monsters. Pig God had his tongue buried possibly two or more feet inside of a female monster, his cock ramming into the ass of another. King was nowhere to be found, though all were certain he was single handedly taking down one of the more powerful monster girls. Young Emperor was double teaming a monster girl with Underdog Man, the mechanical hero he'd built to assist him in battle, Super Alloy Black Luster and Watchdog Man doing the same together on one of the alien's who's gender was harder to pin down.

Even the lower class heroes of A, B, and even C rank had arrived to help contain the flood on invading monsters. The invasion was starting to look more and more like an orgy, though was still frightening for the thought that one press of a button in that ship above them could let out a rain of attacks that would wipe them all off of the map in a matter of seconds.

None of them were aware that it was already being handled by a D-girl.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Melzalgand had five heads, but we only saw four marbles get destroyed. I like to think Puri-Puri Prisoner's Dark Angel Flash shattered the first of them by accident, and Melzalgand was just playing it cool because he knew that it had been an accident and the heroes hadn't actually figured out his weakness yet.**


	17. Chapter 17

Saitama had been on the attack alien's ship for a good twenty minutes now, and had already broken enough alien creatures, male, female, alt genders, and genders Saitama couldn't actually comprehend with her earthly understanding of how the body worked, to fill several harems. She didn't plan on keeping any of the one's she had seen though, as none of them really stood out in her mind. Just random crazy looking creatures. She was looking for something special, one of the elites on the ship, maybe even the big bad in charge of the place if she could fucking find the boss room; not that Saitama was going to admit even to herself that she was all kinds of lost.

"Human!" Came a voice from above Saitama. Looking up, she could see another alien standing at the next entrance. She couldn't tell its gender on sight, but it was short, green, and had three mouths, one on each hand and one big one that made up its entire head. All three were lined with sharp fangs, and Saitama wasn't sure how it could see, but it seemed to know where she was standing.

"I am Groribas, and I must congratulate you on making it this far, but you won't make it any farther. I am one of the most powerful fighters on this ship! My lust toxins will have you begging to be broken by me, and after you've stewed in them for long enough, I won't even need to touch you to break your mind completely!" Groribas jumped down, exhaling from all three hands.

A cloud of green smoke was expelled from all three, covering Saitama. Groribas kept pumping the lust toxin into the air around Saitama, who's cock had grown instantly to full stiffness and was now throbbing almost painfully. Groribas had been right about one thing at least; it definitely did get her arousal stirred up more than the alien could have done on its own. But the result was not what Groribas had been expecting in the least.

Saitama rushed out of the smoke cloud, pinning Groribas to the wall. She forced Groribas's legs as far apart as they could go, finding that the creature was some alien equivalent to female. Saitama couldn't tell for the life of her which hole was which, but didn't care, the toxin had made her too horny to think about it. She jerked her hips forward, thrusting to the hilt inside of Groribas, who screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as the thrust broke her in one motion.

Saitama grunted, hammering into her hard. Saitama hadn't bothered to actually cum from any of the other aliens, just moving on after they were broken, never staying for more than one thrust. Because of this, she was already pent up to begin with, and Groribas's toxin was more than she could take. She kept hammering into the alien girl until she filled all five holes with hot seed, then sighed in satisfaction and left to keep looking, figuring she might actually come back for that one.

But right now she needed to keep going, needing to find someone else in this ship, someone controlling the place. If she didn't fuck some sense into the creatures running this thing, they might blow the whole planet to hell, or just enslave every single human as a sex pet. Sexy an idea as that was, it was too cruel to actually let happen, and Saitama doubted any of the S classes were strong enough for this.

After stumbling around the inside of the ship for another ten minutes or so, Saitama started to hear a voice, a male voice inside of her own head. 'Stop! If you keep going like you have been, I'll be forced to deal with you myself, a-and trust me, that's not something you want to go through, so just turn around now and get the hell off of this ship!' The voice insisted.

'Hey, even if I wanted to, I've been lost for like an hour now. If I knew how, I'd probably go. I'm getting really bored here.' Saitama responded, hoping it worked. 'Really? You'll leave? Oh thank goodness. Just go to the end of the hall and make a left, when you get to the end of the stairs, await further instructions.' The voice said, relieved at Saitama's seeming compliance.

Saitama went to the end of the hall, and made a right, heading down the hall at full speed. 'What? No! I said a left, a left!' Saitama smashed through the door, finding herself in some kind of control room. "You should have listened to my warning." The voice sounded more imposing now that it wasn't just in Saitama's head. The speaker appeared to be a dark bluish tentacled creature, "I am Geryuganshoop, and now you must be broken!"

The alien's body glowed with its psychic power, forcing large chunks of metal together to form something vaguely cock shaped before forcing the jagged mess into Saitama's ass. Geryuganshoop figured if it didn't kill her, it'd at least break her, but to her shock, it seemed to do neither. the sharp edges were bent back upon hiding Saitama's skin, smoothing it out into a normal, if extremely oversized, dildo.

"Not bad, but I prefer the real thing. Why not show me what those tentacles have got~" Saitama egged the alien on. Geryuganshoop hissed angrily, levitating Saitama into the air and burying three thick tendrils into her ass, manipulating the gravity around her to force them as deep as he could. One of the tendrils wrapped around her cock, stroking it aggressively, and one moved to the tip of her rod, pushing into the slit.

Saitama actually did cry out. She wasn't in pain or overwhelmed in the slightest, she was just shocked by the fact that she'd never through to try this type of penetration with Kombu Infinite. It seemed so obvious now that Gery or whatever his name was had started doing it. All of his tentacles vibrated, sending out telekinetic pulses into and through Saitama's more sensitive areas to bring more pleasure and try to break her faster.

He was unsuccessful. After a few minutes, Saitama grew bored, and pulled Geryuganshoop's tendrils off/out of her. "You had your turn, now it's mine~" She said with a grin, turning the alien around and ramming her cock inside. Saitama honestly wasn't sure what it was she penetrated. She figured it couldn't be something super weird, because he didn't seem shocked that Saitama was doing it; just shocked she'd been able to.

Saitama shrugged, pulling the alien's body by his tentacles as she thrust into him, breaking him instantly. She was definitely keeping this one, no question. She would spend a few more minutes with Gery-she had already decided that Gery would be his new name, as his alien name was way too fucking long-and then she would find and handle the boss.

She didn't know that the boss was actually aware she planned to, and waiting for it; wanting it.


	18. Chapter 18

While Saitama did the heavy lifting within the actual alien ship, the various other heroes were on the ground below dealing with the alien who had exited the ship before Saitama had boarded it. There were heroes from S, A, B, and even a few C class as well, all working together to keep the aliens from getting out of the already destroyed area, for once not taking class or ranking into account as they fought together to keep the veritable god level threat contained and the civilian population safe from the otherworldly invaders.

Puri-Puri Prisoner's muscles were burning from using her Dark Angel Thrust on the Melzalgand so many times in a row. A sheen of sweat was covering her body as her breasts bounced with the force of her thrusts into the fleshy alien creature whose stamina seemed limitless. Puri-Puri Prisoner had cum several times already, filling the creature with so much seed that she appeared to be pregnant.

She finally managed to break the alien creature, hilting herself hard as her cock slammed against the Melzalgand's G spot, pushing her into a thunderous climax that left her unconscious and defeated. Metal Bat had broken the cunt boy form of the creature just a few moments quicker, re-purposing his bat as an oversized sex toy and ramming it into the alien's pussy as he hilted himself inside of its ass. The cunt boy Melzalgand shrieked and came, blacking out against Metal Bat's body, broken and defeated.

Them being defeated seemed to weaken the other three bodies of the creature that remained. SilverFang had gone back and forth with the futa form, being pinned and brutally topped, then taking control and returning the favor over and over. Finally he was able to use his flowing water crushing rock technique to move so quick and hit so hard that he was able to pleasure every sensitive spot on the Melzalgand form within the same three second time span, pushing her over the edge into her own climax. Silverfang wasn't sure how fond he was of getting futa cum on his chest, but he could handle it if it meant victory.

Seeing this, Tank Top Mistress used her own special finishing move; Tank Top Wild Ride. She locked her powerful arms and legs around the male Melzalgand's body so her couldn't escape or change position, and began moving her hips with several dozen times the force of a jackhammer, her hot cunt the tightest it could possibly be throughout. The force of it formed a small crater around them, and the insanely forceful milking of the alien's cock forced him into a powerful orgasm, defeating him.

Atomic Samurai had been left with the shemale form of Melzalgand, the base form with the most stamina, strength, speed; the most everything really. The shemale formed regenerated the damage done or energy lost within seconds of it happening, so Atomic Samurai could hardly do anything but stall. But with the other forms defeated, she could finally finish the creature off. She launched into her Atomic Thrust. There was a quick flash, and the shame Melzalgand gave a gagging shriek as the feeling of being utterly railed in every possible hole hit him all at once, breaking him as well.

Melzalgand was completely defeated now, the five pieces of the creature's whole all individually broken by the different S classes. Speed O' Sound Sonic had seen the commotion and, though he didn't much care for the heroes or the lives others in general, knew that if the alien's won he wouldn't be able to handle himself against them. He and Flashy-Flash were now working together, using their super speed to fuck a powerful six winged monster that had been causing trouble for the others.

She struggled to get free, but with the two speedsters ramming into her from either side, there wasn't much she could do but waste energy struggling until the fucking from the two of them broke her. They stuck together, as they were the only ones able to keep up with each other, and worked together to hyper speed fuck their way through as many monsters as they could.

Zombieman and Drive Knight were finishing off a sort of Giantess monster. Zombieman's regenerating stamina let him keep going no matter how much cum her tight ass milked him for, and Drive Knight's hydraulic thrusting and skilled hands let him rail and dominate fifteen foot woman from the front. She struggled against them aggressively, but broke down long before either of the S classes would have.

Pig God was leaving a trail of broken male and female monsters in his wake. Despite his size and appearance, none of the enemies put in front of him seemed to do more than stall him for a few moments, and those still conscious afterwards just begged him to keep going. King was still nowhere to be seen, and the other S classes could only assume he to had boarded the alien ship.

Young Emperor had allowed himself to be pinned down, a tall grey skinned alien with a foot long cock ramming his tight young ass while Underdog Man got behind and fucked the grey creature. The pleasure and intensity from both sides was more than it could handle, and it dumped its astonishingly thick seed into Young Emperor as it was broken, taking only a few seconds longer than WatchDog Man and Super Alloy Black Luster, who's combination of the Bazooka Thrust and the Canine Knot had broken the hermaphroditic alien creature they had ganged up on.

Most impressive was Tornado. Aside from the dozen or so male and female monsters scattered across the area she was fucking with her psychic abilities alone, she was also taking on seven of the alien heavy hitters personally, taking two anthro monsters into her pussy and ass, her tiny body handling the massive members strangely well as she took a third from a metallic looking monster into her throat, her hands both buried down to the elbow inside of a larger reptilian female monster, her feet both grinding against stone elemental cocks. She couldn't be stopped, and in a matter of minutes all seven were broken, and she was full to the brim with cum, as well as coated from head to toe; though she still seemed to take it in stride, simply levitating it off of and out of her easily.

Iaian had joined Spring Mustachio to double team the weaker monsters, and soon all the monsters who'd gotten off of the ship, leaving only the ship itself and the monsters inside. Unfortunately, the ship itself had been the actual problem from the start, as a single twitch from someone in the control room could incinerate them all and level the continent.

They weren't sure how they were going to handle whoever was in charge of this invasion; until they saw two D-girls come flying at near mach five speeds shoot out of the top of the ship.


	19. Chapter 19

**I attempted to make this as ridiculous as the actual Saitama vs Boros fight.**

* * *

It wasn't long after defeating Gery that Saitama found her way to the big boss's room. Inside was a tall humanoid alien sitting on a throne. She had blue skin, and spiky purple hair, with bronze colored armor and a cape, neither of which did much to actually hide or cover her muscled body, bulge at the crotch, and massive chest which would have had Saitama salivating in less world threatening circumstances. She had a single large eye instead of having two smaller ones, and from her expression, she seemed to have been expecting Saitama.

"Are you the one in charge here?" Saitama asked. The alien nodded, "I am Boros, dominatrix of the universe." She said. "I'm Saitama, harem hero for fu.. a professional harem hero." She said, needing to correct herself about her title, as it had been a force of habit. "Saitama," Boros repeated, "May I tell you a story?" "If you have to." Saitama said with a sigh.

"Many years ago, I realized that I was the most powerful being on my planet. I was the only D-girl, and the strongest, fastest, and quickest healing life form on the planet. I began fighting and fucking, and before long, I had my entire planet under my rule, every other member of my species as my harem. Before long I grew bored of this however, and so took to the stars with a grew of the strongest I could find. One by one I began to conquer other planets, but it quickly became clear to me that there was no other being in the world who I could not kill in a single strike, or break in a single thrust. Even with the biggest harem in the galaxy, my boredom returned."

Saitama was surprised by this, as a harem of sexy aliens, most if not all of whom could probably do some extremely freaky stuff in bed, was basically her idea of heaven. "Then one day I found a seer, a fortune teller who told me that somewhere, on a planet far, far off, I would find a being on the planet that would be powerful and sexy enough to reignite the fire in my heart."

Boros grinned as her eyes went over Saitama's body, "Looking at you now, and seeing what you've done, I am certain this prophecy was about you. It was twenty years ago that I was told of this battle, and now, it is finally time. Have you any idea how far I've travelled for this meeting? Now, hero Saitama, strongest being this planet has to offer, let me see how powerful you really are before I reduce this planet to dust, just like all th-"

Boros speech was cut off by Saitama pinning her to the wall and thrusting. The thrust was so strong it punched clean through Boros's armor and penetrated the alien D-girl's ass, completely hilting Saitama's cock inside. The excess force brought down the entire wall on top of Boros as Saitama moved back away from the collapse. "Are you psychotic? You can't just go around wrecking other people's planets for the fun of it, no matter how sexy the harem you get out of it is." Saitama said.

She turned, feeling disappointed.. until the ruble began to shift. Boros stood up from the rubble. She didn't look broken, exhausted, or damaged at all. She hadn't even cum. Saitama had never seen that happen before. Her armor had been completely decimated, but as it happened, while wearing the armor, Boros was in a weakened state, not an empowered one. Now the real power of the D-girl alien would be unleashed. Her eighteen inch cock grew to full hardness, glowing with energy just like the rest of her body.

Boros was grinning ear to ear, "Yes, let us begin!" She rushed forward, punching Saitama in the gut to force her to the ground. Boros lifted Saitama legs, ramming her first ten inches into her ass in one powerful thrust that forced them through the floor and onto the one below it. Saitama grunted as she felt the hot, thick rod of flesh pound her tight hole, each thrust sending them down to another floor until they were just falling out of the ship.

They landed hard on the floor below the ship, the heroes watching in awe as Saitama took Boros's brutal fucking without flinching. She was starting to get close, and as she didn't want her climax to be aimed at her own face, decided to change their position. One movement that went by too fast for Boros to stop, and Saitama was behind the alien warlord. She picked her up, putting her legs behind her head so she could hold Boros's legs and arms at the same time as she hilted herself inside of Boros's ass in one thrust.

The force of the thrust sent rubble flying away from them. Saitama grunted happily as she dumped a float of warm seed into Boros, whose own cum was firing straight up into her own face. "Such power~" Boros praised. "Huh? Oh yeah, you're pretty strong to." Saitama admitted. Boros's body began to glow brightly, a blast of energy firing off of it to make Saitama let go. It wasn't the force of it so much as it was the light, Saitama letting go to shield her eyes, and getting her legs kicked out from under her in the process.

Boros pinned Saitama on her fours, thrusting back into her ass. This time Boros focused more on speed than on power, getting herself hilted inside Saitama's ass. The sound of Boros's balls slapping against Saitama's as they both pumped their hips aggressively against each other filled the area. The S class heroes were the only ones who weren't afraid to get close enough to watch, but even Genos wasn't brave or dumb enough to go down and try to help.

Saitama gripped the ground, clenching her ass like a vice around Boros's cock. Boros grunted, unloading hard into Saitama's anus, filling her up with the hot, thick cream. Saitama's member was throbbing again. She forced Boros off of her and threw her upwards toward the ship, jumping off of her. For once, she had someone she didn't have to hold back against. Boros crashed hard through the first level of the ship, getting pinned and railed by Saitama; who's thrusts broke them back up through the ship to the roof of it.

Saitama pulled out of Boros, forcing her to her knees and thrusting hard into her throat, grunting as she came there instead. Boros grabbed Saitama's hips, pulling her down hard onto her cock as she thrust up with so much force it let off a blast of fire and energy several times stronger, perhaps several hundred times stronger, than Genos's Burning Thrust.

"So you could handle that huh?" Boros chuckled, "It's time you saw what I can really do then!" Boros's body glowed brighter, turning bright pink, "Meteoric Fuck!" She shouted, hammering up into Saitama's asshole with more speed and power than she'd ever felt from anyone, human, mutant, or monster, on earth. As Boros rammed her ass, she reached around her body, one hand going to grope her tits as they bounced from the thrusts, the other moving down to grip and stroke her cock.

"All the energy in my body is forced to the surface, turning me into a living sex machine of empowered flesh!" Boros groaned, fucking balls deep into Saitama's ass. Saitama grit her teeth, loving it. If Boros weren't being such a bitch about it, Saitama might have even been willing to beg for her to do it harder. Saitama came hard, covering her own face and breasts in seed as Boros reached own climax, firing a flood of burning hot seed and meteor busting energy out of her all at once.

Saitama wasn't sure what the force of the climax had crashed her into it, but it was cold. She tried to catch her breath, but found that she couldn't breathe at all. Looking around, Saitama could see the planet earth in the distance. After a few seconds, it occurred to Saitama that she was standing naked on the moon. She jumped a few times, testing the low gravity, then jumped full force, aiming herself towards the planet.

Boros meanwhile was just about to power down, as using Meteoric Fuck put a massive strain on her body. Before she could though, Saitama crashed hard into the ship, causing the whole thing to tip over slightly. "Hey, I made it back, awesome." Saitama said, getting immediately pinned on her back as Boros thrust back into her ass, biting down on her nipple and pulling it with her teeth as she fucked her, "I will break you!" Boros growled through her teeth.

Saitama got her to cum with a quick, strong squeeze to her balls, the orgasm caused her to pause long enough for Saitama to pin her; which was literally any amount of time at all. Saitama held her legs open and lined up, "Consecutive Normal Thrusts." She said, rapidly hammering Boros's ass, stretching her walls apart more as she drilled her, bringing them both to climax, but neither was defeated.

"Still hanging in huh?" Saitama asked, "Not bad. Guess I'll have to go all out~" She said with a grin, "Killer move: Serious Thrust." She jerked her hips forward, bottoming out inside of Boros's already abused asshole. Below, the S class heroes watched as the force of the single thrust completely destroyed the entirety of the ship below where they were fucking, the only thing left being the few feet of metal they'd been on when Saitama had slammed in.

The heroes were able to clear the area before the ship crashed, and Saitama walked out of the wreck with Groribas, Geryuganshoop, and the dominatrix of the universe, Boros over her shoulders, all broken, all claimed for herself. And all of S class had seen it.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I considered making Boros the final chapter for awhile, but I figured going out with a big chapter with a lot more of the characters, broken harem members and non-broken characters, would be much better. Plus I prefer having my stories end on chapters that increments of five, lol.**

 **Side note, I know it kinda goes against the OPM themes to have Saitama actually get the credit, but fuck it, it's my story, and I'd like to end it with Saitama on top; in several different senses~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty, time to close this story out. I'm sure many of you will be upset with my not going further and taking this story into the villains and monsters from the manga, but I haven't read it and don't plan. I'll watch more of One Punch Man when/if season two comes out.**

* * *

"Wake up." Saitama grumbled, trying to ignore the voice floating above her. "I said wake up!" Tornado glared, grinding her foot down against the D-girl's morning wood. The volume of her voice and the feeling of her soft foot against her rod woke Saitama more, and she opened her eyes to see the green haired loli levitating above her.

A few days had passed since the attack from the aliens. The heroes who'd broken the ones getting off of the ship had all claimed them for harems, though Saitama herself only took three of the perhaps hundreds she had broken, having the rest sent in to the association for however they wanted to use them.

The association now had absolute confidence in Saitama's power and skill, and was made a Special S class, a rank that didn't even exist until now. Much like S class heroes, she would be called in if they needed her, and would only call her in for dragon level threats and above. She would be paid extremely well, even when no monsters attacked.

Saitama didn't plan to stop going out and looking for monsters and bad guys to fight and fuck, but the guaranteed money made it better she had to admit, and he'd immediately gotten a place that was big enough for everyone in his harem and a lot more just in case. At the moment though, she would just enjoy the aggressive footjob Tornado was giving her. Wait..

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Saitama groaned, "But uh, why are you in my house?" "The association sent us. We're supposed to 'welcome you to the higher ranks.' A bunch of nonsense if you ask me. Just 'cause you're strong doesn't mean we should be forced to please you like some grand harem mistress."

"Hey, I didn't ask for it," Saitama said, "But this does feel great~" She purred, making Tornado blush lightly as she moved her other foot over as well, squeezing Saitama's cock between them and jerking hard and fast along her length.

Saitama moaned, bucking her hips lightly for a moment. Tornado stopped her movements, using her ESP to keep Saitama still while she pumped her feet along her cock, "Just sit there and let me get this over with okay?"

Saitama was pretty sure she could escape the psychic grip, but didn't really care to try. She just relaxed and let Tornado do her thing. It seemed her powers and feet were her primary sexual weapons, only resorting to other means in an abnormally powerful monster was able to withstand her psychic teasing and expert footwork.

Saitama easily could have, but didn't have any desire to. Her soft smooth feet felt so good, and the idea of covering them completely in hot white seed pushed her over the edge so she could do just that; completely pasting Tornado's lovely feet in just a few spurts.

"Disgusting." Tornado said, though notably she didn't levitate the cum off of her feet immediately like she usually did. "How such an unruly dick girl could end up with such a high ranking is well beyond m-"

Tornado was cut off as Saitama's hands shot up, gripping her by the hips and forcing her down hard onto her cock. Saitama thrust up hard as she pulled the S class down, hilting herself instantly inside of her, causing a small bulge to form in her stomach.

Tornado's eyes seemed to glaze over as she was immediately sent over the edge, but Saitama had held back to avoid actually breaking her. She thrust up into her again, bouncing the small, sexy S class on her cock; the tightness of her small pussy milking her member until she came, filling Tornado to the brim and pushing her into another climax.

Saitama pulled out so she could shoot the last few ropes of cum onto Tornado's face, enjoying the blissed out look of the stupored psychic girl as she collapsed on the bed. Maybe she would try to break Tornado for real later. For now though, Saitama realized that Tornado had said that the association had sent 'us'.

Looking around, Saitama saw most of S class, a few A classes, and even the top ranking members of B and C class inside her house. "Oh this is gonna be fun~" Saitama said with a smile, looking them over, "How about you next?" She asked, looking at Flashy-Flash.

Flashy-Flash smiled, walking over to Saitama. He was completely undressed in just a few seconds. Saitama's member throbbed at the feminine, sexy look of his body. "Like how I look? Always good to see~" Flashy-Flash said, turning around and lowering himself down onto Saitama's member.

Saitama held his hips, helping him move them down to take the fat dick girl cock into his cute, smooth ass. Flashy moaned as he felt the stiffness begin to enter him. He usually preferred to be the top, as he didn't much care for people mocking his feminine appearance, but he had to try Saitama's massive rod.

Saitama reached around Flashy's body, first prodding and toying with his nipples while letting the S class work his way down the thick cock, then moving both hands down lower to grip and stroke his member. Flashy wasn't the biggest, but he was sizeable with eight inches.

Soon Flashy had worked his way down to the base of Saitama's cock. Saitama moaned happily from the warmth and tightness around his cock. When Flashy had gotten used to the feeling of it, he began to move his hips, rocking them back and forth to ride Saitama. When he had a decent pace built up, he began using his powers, picking up the speed quickly.

Saitama could more than keep up, pumping into him just as fast as Flashy rode him. Flashy moaned louder, as he'd never actually taken anything that moved as fast as he did, and the feeling of it hammering into his ass quickly became a bit overwhelming.

After only five minutes, which would have been forty five at a normal speed, Flashy's ass clenched tightly around Saitama's length as he went over the edge. He shot a few spurts of warm seed over Saitama's hands, then fired another load as he felt Saitama's potent seed pump into his asshole.

After licking Saitama's hands clean, Flashy moved out of the way and let Metal Bat come over next. "I doubt you're gonna want to be the bottom here," Saitama said, getting up and turning to face one of the walls, sticking her ass out for Metal Bat, "Show me how you handle being on top~"

Metal Bat hadn't been expecting to be given a choice, but wasn't about to complain. He quickly undressed, freeing his stiff rod and rubbing it between Saitama's ass cheeks to get her riled up even more, giving her ass a hard smack before he thrust into it.

Metal Bat groaned, "How the hell are you this tight? Didn't that Boros chick stretch you out with that fat rod of hers?" "What can I say, D-girls heal fast from stuff like that~" Saitama moaned, bucking her hips back against Metal Bat's cock.

The S class reached around to play with her chest, groping Saitama's soft breasts and pinching her nipples just as she had done to Flashy-Flash. The attention made her walls clench tighter around Metal Bat's cock, which encouraged him to thrust faster and harder.

"Go all out," Saitama grunted, "You know I can take it~" She said. Metal Bat couldn't argue with that. He'd seen the kind of fucking she took from Boros. Metal Bat let loose with his full strength, ramming himself in down the hilt inside of Saitama. Were Saitama not actually bucking back against his cock, the force would have brought down the wall he was fucking her again.

With using that much strength he still lasted a good twenty minutes before he blew his load, pumping the seed into Saitama's eager anus as Saitama's own seed fired onto the wall; Dark Fish dutifully licking it up within moments.

It seemed Young Emperor would be next, but before he came over, Brainy did and whispered something into Saitama's hear. Saitama grinned, "Mind bringing Underdog Man over to? You two can fuck me together~" Saitama said.

Young Emperor eagerly brought his robotic helper over, eager to get started. To his surprise, the moment he and Underdog Man were close to Saitama, the program Brainy had added to the machine activated. Watchdog Man tore Young Emperor's clothes off and forced him to the floor. The robot ignored Emperor's struggling and orders to stop, forcing him onto his fours and ramming his rigid metal cock into Young Emperor's tight young ass as Saitama thrust in from the front, fucking his throat.

Brainy moved down between Saitama's legs while Saitama face fucked Young Emperor, taking her balls into her mouth and sucking on them eagerly to bring even more pleasure to her Mistress. Moaning, Saitama reached her limit quicker from this, unloading down his throat and not pulling out until he'd swallowed it all.

Undergod man pulled out as well, letting Saitama pick Emperor up and slam his ass down onto her cock. He was stretched out from Underdog man's fucking, but his size made him still extremely tight, and the fucking just made it possible for Saitama to push herself in down to the hilt with no lube other than his saliva.

Young Emperor groaned and squirmed as Saitama thrust up into him, making him bounce on her cock. He was much too cute for his own good, and Saitama couldn't help but want to fuck him even harder and even longer. She'd dumped two more loads into the progetegy S class before she finally pulled out, telling Underdog man to keep fucking him; his metal cock acting like a plug to keep all of her cum inside of hi,.

"Did I do well Mistress?" Brainy asked hopefully. "You did incredibly~ bring your little sister over here and I'll give you your reward~" Saitama said. Brainy quickly brought Giantess over, having the big muscle girl lay down with her curvy sister on her face.

At Saitama's instruction, Giantess buried her oversized tongue into Brainy's asshole, stretching it out and making her moan as Saitama lined her member up to Brainy's dripping wet pussy and buried it inside, fucking the smart girl from both sides.

It didn't take long for the intensity of it to push Brainy over the edge into a powerful climax that knocked her unconscious, but Saitama kept pumping into her pussy until she came, filling her with hot, potent seed.

Giantess moved her sister off of her and let Saitama spend a little time fucking her massive breasts, which Saitama seemed to love, as their size made it incredible. After splattered white seed over them, Saitama moved down and pushed into the giant woman's cunt.

Giantess's size meant fucking her with a little more power than the rest in the room, though Saitama may have gotten carried away, as the first climax knocked the giant girl out cold. Saitama shrugged, pumping more seed into her and turning to whoever the next S class was.

Next, as it happened, was Tank Top Mistress, which nearly made Saitama start salivating as the large, muscle bound S class woman approached her. She sat down for Tank Top to ride her, and groaned in delight as the S class just dropped herself hard onto her cock, evidently intent on riding her as roughly as possibly.

Tank Top Mistress groaned from the size of the cock penetrating her pussy, but recovered quickly and began bucking her hips, bouncing herself hard on Saitama's rod. Saitama went from trailing her fingers of Tank Top's muscles to leaning up so she could kiss and lick them, moving her hips gently so she could get deeper while Tank Top stayed in control.

Saitama sucked on Tank Top's muscles, getting close fast from them and giving no warning to Tank Top when she came, her cock hilted deep inside the S class. The idea of knocking up such a muscle girl was a thrilling one to Saitama, but she hoped she hadn't, as doing so without permission wasn't exactly the nicest thing one could do.

Tank Top moaned, clenching hard as the flood of hot seed into her womb pushed her over the edge as well. She panted for a moment, then got up and bent herself over the bed, wanting Saitama to be the top now. "Fuck me however you want~"

Saitama grinned, ramming herself back into Tank Top's hot pussy and railing her against the bed. She forced her throbbing cock balls deep into Tank Top, putting enough force into it to make her cum every few minutes.

Saitama intentionally held back her own, fucking Tank Top Mistress until she was about to pass out, and then dumping an even bigger load of seed into her. If she hadn't been knocked up by it before, Saitama was pretty sure she would be now, and it felt too good for her to regret it.

"Care to join us next?" Puri Puri Prisoner asked. She had Lightning Max and Stinger naked and on their fours in front of her for her and Saitama to share. Saitama smiled, going over to join her, sinking her cock into Lightning Max's pussy as Puri forced his throbbing length into Stinger's supple ass.

The two A classes moaned, turning to lock lips heatedly as they were fucked. "Feel free to let little Max have all your seed," Puri said, "As much as I'd like to be the one to get her pregnant, a futa can't do such things. You'd actually be doing me a favor~"

That was all Saitama needed to hear. She hilted herself hard inside, causing Lightning Max to cry out, letting out a shock into Saitama's balls that only made her climax better as she flooded her cunt with her seed.

Puri Puri Prisoner grunted, dumping his own cum into Stinger's ass. He pulled out, letting Stinger rest now as Saitama did the same to Lightning Max. Puri Puri got behind Saitama, "I hope you don't mind me pumping you full to~" She purred.

"Go ahead~" Saitama said, groaning in pleasure as Puri Puri's fat cock forced aggressively into her ass. Puri Puri slammed into her for a few moments before launching into her Dark Angel Thrust, savagely pounding her anus with her cock.

Saitama cried out in pleasure, begging Puri to keep it going. Puri grunted to keep up the speed and power, but managed to almost double the length of her Dark Angel Thrust, getting Saitama to cum twice, once during the fucking itself and once from her painting her anus white with hot angel cum.

Puri Puri Prisoner practically collapsed after that. Saitama took a few moment to catch her breath, as opposed to the week of rest that anyone else would have needed by this point, then grinned as she called three of her broken harem monsters over.

Kambu Infinite, Gery, and Squid Man, the seafolk member that Saitama had broken, all came over when they were called. She gave her three tentacle monsters a simple order, "Go wild with your tendrils, be as rough as you want, and take turns with my cock~"

They eagerly went to work, ensnaring their Mistress in their tentacles. Saitama grunted as she felt at least six tendrils force into her ass, stretching it out and forcing it open wider so six more could push inside and fuck her harder.

Several of the tendrils struck the outside of her ass like a whip or groped her tits roughly. Four of them forced into her mouth, fucking her throat as two held her arms and legs apart, another set fondling her balls.

As instructed, the three monsters took turns with her cock, Kombu Infinite riding it until she had her pussy full to the brim with seed, Squid Man riding reserve until his ass was equally full, and Gery taking her cock as deep into him as he could, milking her for three climaxes.

After that, Saitama allowed her tentacle monsters to have a break. Wanting to get a little more dominant now, she called over Groribas, Genus, Frog Man, and Kabuto. Saitama pulled Groribas onto her cock, fucking the alien's lower hole as the two mutants and the scientist fucked Groribas's three mouths together.

Before too long they'd pumped the multi-mouthed alien full of cum in every hole, more than once, and Saitama had moved to fucking the others. She started with Frog man, as he had the least stamina, fainting before Saitama had even cum and leaving her to fuck his unconscious form for another few moments until she filled him up.

Genus was next, riding Saitama while he jerked and sucked on Kabuto's massive futa cock, getting her to cum down his throat and onto his face. After finishing with him, Saitama pinned Kabuto beneath her and railed the bug girl until she couldn't stand, wanting to take care of her before she went all Futadom on the S classes.

Watchdog Man and Atomic Samurai were the closest to her. Grinning, Saitama got onto her fours with her ass up for one and her mouth open for the other. Watchdog Man mounted her ass, Saitama's moans muffled by the futa cock of Atomic Samurai inside of her throat.

Saitama moaned happily from the spit-roasting, but moaned even louder when she felt an extremely skilled mouth take in her cock and begin sucking, equally skilled hands fondling her balls to bring her over the edge faster.

Saitama couldn't move to see who it was without breaking the spit-roasting, which she refused to do. She just kept her hips moving, letting the mystery sucker gulp down her seed whenever she went over the edge.

She was shocked to find that Watchdog Man's cock could actually knot, and groaned loudly around Atomic Samurai's cock as she felt the canine dick swell up and lock itself inside of her ass, stretching it out further and not going down until the last of his seed had been pumped into her.

Saitama drank down Atomic's, and whoever was below had no doubt taken at least three loads of Saitama's. When the S classes moved back, Saitama found that it had been a hero she'd only seen once before when she'd tried to get rid of her, Snake Bite Snek, still half broken from their last encounter. She had tried to hold out as a mercy to him, but evidently she'd still been rougher than she'd thought.

He smiled, laying on his back with his legs spread open for Saitama. It seemed he had been on the welcome committee as well, possibly because of their previous encounter. Saitama sank her cock into Snek's ass, moaning at its tightness. As she fucked the A class, Saitama waved over Super Custom, having him go to town fucking the A class's mouth.

Snek didn't seem pleased by this, but Saitama just found it hot, and even had Super Custom move over so he could fuck Snek's ass with her. Snek grunted from the double penetration of his ass, seeming to handle it okay, until Saitama put some actual force behind it, hitting his prostate and pushing him over the edge instantly.

Snek's seed shot over his own face as Saitama gave Super Custom a kiss before they both pulled out of Snek, letting him fall to the ground as she pinned Super Custom to the wall, grunting as she buried her cock inside of him now, holding him up with the force of her thrusts alone. He moaned happily, tongue lulling out in pleasure as his member rubbed between Saitama's breasts.

Saitama groaned, unloading hard into the car mutant man not long after. He cried out in pleasure, his climax spurting hot cum between her breasts. Saitama told him to lick her breasts clean, then he could go rest. When he did, she went to one of her other mutant pets, Crabrante. Crabby assumed the position quickly, face to the floor, ass in the air, with her arms back.

Saitama smiled, smacking her ass before hilting herself in Crabrante's cunt, grabbing her crab arms and pulling them back as she fucked the mutant girl aggressively. After all this time she was still so much fun to fuck.

Didn't have much more endurance even now though. She'd fainted after her tenth climax, which hit at the same time as Saitama's second. She kept fucking Crabrante until she got a third out, then pulled out as the top three B classes, the Blizzard Bunch, approached her.

"All three at once huh?" Saitama asked with a smile. Blizzard herself nodded, "We pride ourselves on getting jobs done efficiently." She hiked up her dress, lowering herself down onto Saitama's stiff cock as Lily moved her head down, licking and sucking at the D-girl's balls while her hands moved to grope Blizzard's ass. Mountain Ape got behind Saitama, lining his own rod up to her ass and working his way inside.

As strong as Saitama was, the Blizzard Bunch was smart enough to know that nothing they did could possibly hurt her, and so they went all out. At least, that was why Mountain Ape did. Fubuki did it because she had seen her sister take it and wanted to know that she could to.

Saitama smirked when she learned this, holding onto Fubuki's hips and jerking her hips wards, bottoming out inside of her and setting off her climax in the single thrust. Saitama kept going, bringing Fubuki into pleasure stupor in half the time it took her sister. Saitama grunted, cumming deep inside the sexy B class as Mountain Ape finished inside of her ass.

Saitama set Fubuki down, telling Mountain Ape to give Lily some fun while she went over to see who else was there. She saw Mumen Rider, likely he'd come out of respect more than obligation. He seemed to have gotten side tracked though, as he'd brought Sea Queen with him, and the mind broken sea monster woman was riding him like no tomorrow, giving him no rest as she was desperate for his, or really any, seed inside of her.

Saitama smiled, walking over, "Mind if I help you with her~?" She offered. "Yes please!" Mumen Rider said immediately, likely knowing he couldn't handle her himself. Saitama immediately hilted herself inside of Seaqueen, penetrating to the base inside of her asshole. She wailed with pleasure as she came instantly, walls clenching around both cocks in her as she did.

Mumen Rider grunted as he came, leaning up to play with her breasts as well as he kept going, Saitama's rod hammering into the Seaqueen from behind and chipping away her stamina while she focused on pleasuring Mumen, who came again in unison with his pet's next orgasm. Saitama pulled out, feeling it was impolite to cum inside someone else's girl. It was much less rude however to cover their round ass in hot cum.

Seaqueen laid down to rest as Mumen Rider moved over, feeling he had to please Saitama himself before his obligation was concluded. She told him he didn't need to, and in response he wrapped his soft lips around her cock and began to suck. Saitama bit her lip, figuring there was nothing wrong with taking him from this end. She pushed his head down hard on her cock, groaning as she felt him sucking along her rod for all he was worth. Tempting though it was to take that cute little rump of his to, he was too nice a guy to break.

After he swallowed, or rather attempted to swallow, her flood of cum, Saitama sat down and called over her two queens, Subterranean Queen and Beast Queen. At Saitama's order, their turned around, grinding their asses together with their mistress's cock between them, stroking her with their soft asses. Saitama moaned, instructing them when to speed up or slow down, when to move up and down and when to put more pressure into it. Eventually their efforts had her cumming, coating both butts in a thick load of seed.

She had Kamakyuri, her mantis girl mutant, lick it clean for her while she let Sub and Beast queen attempt to clean each other off, which she was certain would end in an anal sixty-nine. At that thought, or rather at the show as it quickly became true, Saitama held Kamakyuri down, beginning to fuck her throat aggressively, not pulling out until the mantis had gulped down every last drop of her seed.

She ordered the mutant to use her mouth on her balls as she called over Ground Dragon, having the mutant mole girl hold herself against the wall for a rough fucking from behind as Kamakyuri tried to move her head quick enough to keep sucking, Saitama moaned happily at this, fingers toying with Ground Dragon's soft brown fur as her cunt was railed with increasing roughness, to the point that she couldn't even stand by the time Saitama filled her up. She ordered Kamakyuri to clean Ground Dragon out, then let her return the favor, and called over two more: Boros and Vaccine Woman.

The two hurried over, Vaccine Woman doing as ordered and getting on her knees, gripping and stroking Saitama and Boros. As they enjoyed her hands, Saitama reached over to play with Boros's body, groping her large, soft breasts. She ordered Vaccine Woman to transform, knowing her final form would be the one most capable of taking the fucking she was about to get.

Vaccine Woman did so obediently, moaning as Saitama picked her up and hilted her cock inside of her tight, hot pussy, Boros entering her from behind. The two began fucking her together, the force of their fucking more than enough to kill most other living beings. Vaccine Woman managed to survive it, though she was a drooling mess who'd practically cum herself into a coma by the end of it. She blacked out before the two pumped her so full of cum she looked several months pregnant; which she may well technically be by this point.

Saitama pulled off and sat down, ordering Boros to enter her own final form and use it to ride her. Boros obeyed, the entire room heating up from the energy as Boros dropped herself on Saitama's cock, spearing her ass and bouncing herself on it like a two dollar whore. Saitama kept urging her to go faster or harder, wanting to see how roughly Boros could fuck herself on her cock while her own went untouched.

Boros's ass milked Saitama's cock, bringing out a load of cum before too long that triggered her own climax, causing her to cover Saitama's breasts and face in thick alien cum. Saitama sighed happily, but told Boros she couldn't rest until she'd fucked Saitama to her next edge. Boros obeyed, lifting one of Saitama's legs and ramming her rod into the D-girl hero's tight hole, putting all of her power into every thrust, knowing that her mistress could take it.

Saitama could in fact take it, and could likely have gone hour without cumming just to tease the alien, but decided to be merciful and came after the first hour; sighing happily as she felt Boros's cum fill her inside. As the former dominatrix of the universe laid down to rest, Saitama called Dark Fish over, ordering him to use his flail on her. "Punish me Fishy~" She ordered him.

He didn't need to be told twice, lifting his flail and beginning to strike Saitama's tits, watching them bounce with each lash. Saitama moaned happily, her rod rising back up for more attention. Saitama cried out in surprise and delight as the flog hit her cock, punishing it instead as Dark Fish seated himself on her face, member pushed between her breasts for pleasure as he went. He expected to be immediately punished, but instead he felt Saitama's tongue penetrate his ass, scraping his inner walls as bringing him to his peak quickly.

Saitama picked Dark Fish, pinning him on the floor as she moved herself on top, lining herself up and moving her hips hard to pound her little fish's ass. She'd let him be on top every now and then if he was good, but it was important that he always remembered who was on top. After He'd taken three loads of seed, looking more pregnant that Vaccine Woman, she pulled out with a sigh, only to be surprised by Genos approaching her with.. Speed of Sound Sonic?

Evidently the ninja had tried to sneak in during the fun, no doubt to get the drop on Saitama when she wasn't prepared. Saitama smirked, ripping his close off, "Thanks Genos, as a reward for your vigilance, you can help me break this femboy~" "W-what!?" Sonic questioned as both cocks lined up to his ass, "It is an honor Mistress." Genos said.

Both of them thrust in together, Genos with all his strength, Saitama with any strength at all. The result was an instantly broken Sonic, his tiny cock spewing cum as his ass clenched around the cocks as though not wanting to leave. Cruel though it may have seemed, Sonic didn't seem to have been trying very hard not to be broken. Most villains and mutants were just broken messed after they were broken, but Sonic was begging for more fucking almost instantly, hips moving as he felt their cocks stretch him out more and more, pounding his prostate ruthlessly.

After he'd taken four loads-from both of them-and still wasn't satisfied, Saitama decided to quiet him down with a semi-serious thrust, which essentially blacked the ninja femboy out immediately. They let him fall into a pool of his own cum, and Saitama turned to Genos with a grin, "Gonna have to get her a collar before she wakes up. In the meantime.. mind if I fuck your harem? You can fool around with mine to."

Genos didn't hesitate, nodding instantly, "Yes Mistress." Saitama smiled as Genos went over to fuck Brainy, turning to Mosquito girl, who was already on her knees. Genos had trained her well. Without being told she pressed her breasts together around Saitama's cock, stroking it as she licked her tip eagerly. Saitama enjoyed this for a few minutes before lifting her up and dropping her roughly onto her cock, grunting at the tightness of the bug girl's ass. Likely she'd only been used a few times.

She came almost instantly, and Saitama filled her hole up after only a few more minutes. Genos had gathered a respectable harem so far, mostly human villains, but still respectable. Saitama took them one by one, making sure not t break them for herself. They were for Genos and she would respect that, no matter how hard it was to hold back.

By the time she was done with them, she was actually starting to feel empty, not sure how much longer she could continue. When Genos walked over to her to see if she was done, Saitama knew there was one more thing she needed to do before she finished for the day. She stood against the wall, looking over her shoulder at the cyborg as she struck her own ass, "Why don't she show me how strong your thrust attacks have gotten~"

Genos barely missed a beat, burying his solid metal cock inside of her with the force of a bullet train; which was only a slight exaggeration. His speed and strength had definitely improved, his cock pounding her hole rapidly as it heated up inside of her, going well beyond what any normal human or monster could probably take. If Mosquito girl had been against him now, she'd have been fucked; pun completely offended.

Saitama groaned, tensing up hard around his cock as she only a few seconds after him, painting the wall as he painted her insides. She panted, pulling back ad turned to Genos, her cock throbbing. She felt she only had enough for one more round, but she needed to let them out, and there was one hole in this room she'd wanted to fill for months now.

Genos seemed to recognize her desires and nodded, getting down on his fours, even throwing a sexy hip wiggle in for her. This was far more than Saitama needed, throwing herself onto him and taking the cyborg's tight ass forcefully. She held back enough to not break him, but just barely. She'd been wrong about how many loads she had left for the day.

It turned out to still be in the double digits, and she refused to exit Genos until he'd taken every last one of them. Even when she finally was done, her balls practically emptied for the day, she refused to pull out, simply laying on top of her disciple, plugging his poor, sore, abused ass so her cum wouldn't leak out of it. She loved her harem, and she hoped it would keep growing.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! This finale was actually going to be longer, but I had to cut it short so it didn't get too repetitive and end up becoming boring. I'm sure some people will be upset that I did, especially with this being the last chapter, but trust me okay?**

 **Anyway, speaking of the chapters, which was your favorite of this story? Which was your least favorite? What were expecting to happen that maybe didn't, or what happened that you wish hadn't? Would you like me to perhaps continue this story after One Punch Man season 2, or should I just pack it in? And what other kinds of One Punch Man material would you like to see? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before we proceed to season two, I do believe there was a monster that I neglected to include in our previous run through.**

* * *

Pluton, the Queen of the Underworld, had become fed up with the sins of the surface world.

No longer willing to take it, she had clawed her way up from the realm beneath. The surface dwellers of City-Y had been greeted with the ten foot tall hell queen.

She had boar-like features, her extremely plump rump and breasts seeming to jiggle or bounce with every step she took; giving her the appearance of a very red skinned, very tall orc from Monster Girls, armed with a weapon that appeared to be a trident at one end, while being a truly upsettingly massive dildo on the other.

Both sides had already been used to take down all of the lower level heroes or civilians who had crossed Pluton's path. Magic Man, Great Philosophy, and Reclusamurai had all attempted to stop her.

Reclusamurai had fared the worst, attempting to fight combat wise with their twin swords and being sent through several buildings from a single swing of her trident. Magic Man and Great Philosopher had lasted ever so slightly longer.

Magic Man had used his smoke screen to distract her long enough to cuff her hands behind her back, driving the seven inch dildo that his magic wand extended into up her tight ass before moving to attack from the front.

Unfortunately she had broken free instantly and dropped the magician themed super hero in a single strike.

When she'd been reaching back to remove the plug from her ass, Philosopher rush tackled her off her feet, holding him against the ground as he slammed into her hot cunt with his 5 Ton Thrust.

It was a powerful move, and against a slightly less powerful monster, it might have had some effect. But against Pluton... it probably did more against the hero himself, the intense heat and unbelievable tightness around his cock sapping away his stamina like corrosive acid.

He'd been forced over the edge before Pluton had been in the same stratosphere as defeated; an apt metaphor given that the stratosphere may well be where he ended up after the strike he took from Pluton.

The queen of the underworld was now at the center of the Y-city, her path hardly abated by the heroic stands against her. The only S class in the immediate area was Young Emperor, who had been smart enough to know that this was well above his power level.

He had cleared out, leaving his mechanical proxy Undergod Man to hopefully at least slow the monster down until one of the more suitable S classes could arrive.

Underdog Man was fast enough to be able to get around the monster's attacks and thrust into her, robotic member hammering into her aggressively in the hopes of subduing her temporarily.

It didn't last long however. Pluton's durability was off the charts, the heat and tightness around the robotic hero's member so intense it damn near melted the machine, almost forcing them to shut down from the intensity.

"Hmph, more pitiful human garbage." Pluton growled dismissively as the robot collapsed to the ground.

They tried to get back up and keep going, but the dildo end of the trident drove down hard into the mechanical mutt man's ass, stretching it to a degree that would have shattered the mind of a human hero fighting against it, and did shatter the inner circuits of Underdog Man.

Pluton turned the trident around and drove all three prongs down into the robot with enough force to spear the ground beneath the robotic and send cracks through the area around them; followed by twisting the weapon as she pulled it back out just to make sure they stayed down.

The robot was a durable one, but this was quite a bit more than they could handle, and they fell slack on the pavement, inert. Pluton snorted in amusement at the futile effort, and continued on.

They moved on down the streets, they saw a group of a young folk. Young folk who would soon be broken, either mentally or physically.

Those who could survive her onslaught would become her followers she had decided. She inhaled through her snout with such force that the wind began to pull them close to her.

The entire ground would have been sucked into her range... had she not been given a powerful blow to the back of her head, head forced down by Genos' blow as the young folk scattered.

Pluton knocked the S class onto his back in anger, "Cute." She growled in annoyed, channeling fire through her trident to free Genos' cock.

She glared once again at seeing it was yet more meaningless metal nothing, but figured this one would at least be slightly more fun to break. She moved herself over Genos' cock, slamming herself down onto it so hard that the motion cratered the ground around Genos' hips as her cunt took in his entire length.

Genos grunted in pain, thrusting up into her with as much strength as he could manage, but wasn't actually trying to defeat them, knowing it wouldn't be possible. He was just stalling long enough for his Mistress to arrive.

Saitama rushed in so fast, Pluton didn't even know that she had arrived until she felt the Dgirl hero's hands reaching around her to grope her voluptuous chest. She felt Saitama's member line up to her back entrance, but wasn't frightened. She could handle two humans easily, especially if one was but a tin can.

These thoughts-well, all thoughts really-left her mind as Saitama jerked her hips forward hard, hips smacking against the underworld queen's ass so hard the force of it blasted away the debris her impaling herself on Genos' member had broken free.

She slumped slightly between the two heroes, eyes glazing over completely.

Saitama noticed this and clicked her tongue, "Back to just one thrust huh?" She sighed.

She wasn't shocked really, but after Boros had managed to take so much without breaking, she had started to get her hopes up that the monsters were getting more durable and able to handle more than a single motion.

No such luck it seemed though.

Saitama shrugged, bending the monster Genos more as the both of them began to thrust into her together, rutting the former queen from either side. It was as good a way to pass the time as any.

* * *

 **With that sorted, welcome back to One Thrust D-girl! Next chapter, we'll be proceeding to the fresh season two content.**


	22. Chapter 22

Saitama and Genos' attention were caught by the scream of a woman nearby.

Hurrying over, they found said woman being hassled by a monster that had cropped up seemingly out of nowhere.

The monster was a strange cross of reptilian and amphibian features crossed together into a humanoid body. She wasn't unattractive, but then the monsters rarely were these days.

She was barely dressed at all, seemingly futanari in nature and horny as hell. They let out a long tongue out at the woman to catch her. Saitama braced herself to move, but stopped as it proved to be unneeded.

The tongue stopped short of the woman as a six foot man stepped in the way. Not just any man either. It was King, one of the class S heroes. He stared with intensity down at the monster who had been intending to do such unsightly things to the woman.

The monster recognized them and began to stumble back fearfully, having heard the stories of how easily King broke the fuck toys he came across. And then the final nail to the monster's resolve: the sound.

The sound of the King Engine, the heart of the S class beating so hard with intent to pound her into an ahego mess, to break her mind, that it reverberated through the ground. She was finished. If she didn't surrender now, it would be the end of her.

The monster fell to her knees, begging for apology. Genos looked on in awe at the effect of naught but the man's reputation as the monster crawled to him, taking out his member and wrapping her long amphibious tongue around it to stroke it, hoping this would appease him and convince him not to hurt her.

King sighed as the monster pleasured him, tongue working expertly along his member. The longer he went without cumming though, the more frightened the monster became that he would take matters into his own hands.

To prevent King simply throwing her against the ground and raping her into a mind break, she pushed her head down, practically choking herself with King's cock, sucking around every inch as her tongue continued to work along it, pleasuring him as intensley as she could.

Saitama whistled at the sight, growing slightly hard herself from the show.

King grunted, unloading down the monster's throat and allowing them to flee the area without further hassle. No sooner had he finished this had a new challenger arrived. A twelve foot high robotic woman with a rather regal look about her-presumably meant to either imitate or mock King's title-landed in front of King.

The android explained that she had been built with the intent of defeating King, having been constructed to handle him at his roughest.

King accepted the challenge, saying he merely needed a few minutes to bring out his full power, believing the machine would not be happy with anything but him at his fullest.

As this was true, the android woman agreed to wait, though informed him that after his allotted minutes, ten humans would be broken by her for every extra minute he kept her waited. Mind you, given the alluring size of her plump breasts and rump that looked too soft to belong to a mechanical person, several of the men and women in the area might not have objected to this.

Nevertheless, when King failed to return in time, Genos stepped up to defend the others, launching himself at the android woman and knocking her off her feet with his speed and strength.

The android growled in annoyance, locking her legs around his body to force him balls deep into her. She would milk the fool cyborg dry quickly and then find King to complete her mission. She had not been expecting Genos to put up such an aggressive defense.

"Machine Gun Thrust!" Genos groaned, hips becoming a blur as he sawed into the amazonian empress android, her tits bouncing back and forth as she was drilled into the pavement. She gripped hard around his metallic cock, proving too durable for his basic special attack to take down.

His member began to glow red hot inside her, "Burning Thrust!" He grunted as he slammed into her with a single, powerful thrust that send a pulse of intense heat through her entire body.

It was so intense in fact it had burnt the internal components of the machine into hot slag. Genos slid out of her, sighing in relief. Given how tight she had been, he wasn't sure how long he would have lasted.

No sooner had he thought this though did the body open up, revealing the secondary robot inside, the android's true, much more lolita form.

Genos groaned, steeling himself to continue.

* * *

Saitama had followed King home to see what the deal with him was. She had gotten it in her head that his leaving the encounter without warning was do to him being bored with it all.

Between that and his imposing reputation… could it be possible that Saitama had finally found someone as powerful as herself? Someone she could go all out without having to worry about mentally or physically destroying?

Well… no.

And really, she blamed herself for getting her hopes up. King had been shocked and nervous when Saitama had arrived, and had not answered her questions into another monster had arrived, a harpy of giantess size, crashed through the window to take a swing at King.

King admitted to Saitam what had happened, how the Association had continually lumped praise and increases in rank onto him for the efforts of other people, believing he had effortlessly beaten ungodly powerful beings when really he'd just been passing through. Saitama's heart sank at this, and she sighed.

She turned the harpy around effortlessly and slammed into her asshole, breaking the massive avian in a single motion.

King's eyes widened in shock at this, his mind connecting the dots of just who it was in his room…


	23. Chapter 23

Genos grunted, gripping the ground so tightly it was cracking in his grip as the lolita android that had initially been sent to assault King worked him over.

The lolita form that had been hiding inside the larger, bustier body was much, much stronger, contrary to Genos' initial expectations.

She'd pinned him easily, and was milking his member mercilessly with her thicc thighs; pumping them along his stiffness with roughly the same force wrecking balls leveled buildings. If Genos had already cum from it twice.

If things kept on like they were currently, she'd burn through all of his energy; and would then be left to her own devices to wreak havoc until she found and fought King.

As far as Genos' knew, King would certainly be able to handle her, but he didn't know how far from their present location he was or how many bystanders would be in the loli-bot's way. He needed to stop her, by whatever means necessary. But he wouldn't be able to do anything if he remained trapped under her like this.

He grunted, activating his Flash Eye ability. A bright burst of light was let out from his eye, manifesting shamefully kinky images in the air in front of the android.

Machine or not, the enemy still had a sex drive, they wouldn't be able to sexually challenge King or any other hero without it.

The images threw her off just enough for Genos to rocket boost out from other her. Alright, he was free. Now he just needed a clean shot at her…

* * *

After some talking, it had rapidly become clear that the encounters with monsters for which King had received credit were almost if not entirely Saitama's previous matched.

The Dgirl had never lingered for long around the area the battle had taken place, nor had they ever bothered mentioning to anyone what they had been up to before joining the association, and so all the credit for each and every encounter had gone to King; who quite coincidentally happened to be passing through on almost every single occasion. The one that had come most readily to mind was the encounter that had given King his scar.

A tentacle monster had been attacking the town, using its claws to drag in victims before pounding them into brainless stupors with its tentacles. King had been fleeing, and had just narrowly avoided the claws grabbing him; escaping with the claws raking across his skin.

When the Hero association scouters had arrived, they'd seen the monster fucked eight ways silly and King with badass looking scar and a raging hard on that they had not known was merely a fear erection. King expected Saitama to be utterly furious with this revolation. Why wouldn't she be after all?

But shockingly… no. In fact she didn't seem to care at all. She simply shrugged, suggested that King either tell the truth to the association, or start training so he could match his myths, and asked him if he wanted to join her with the now entirely mind broken harpy woman.

Her body had shrunken down to a less titanic size after she had been defeated, putting her at only eight feet as opposed to the thirty she had been previously.

King, stunned by this response, simply nodded, and moved over to the harpy as Saitama lifted her up for another round.

* * *

Genos rocket launched himself at the lolita-bot, driving a rocket propelled fist into her.

She grunted as her tiny cunt was stretched hard by the rough, powerful fisting; only to learn that there was more to it than just speed and size. Genos sent out an electrical surge, shocking inside of the lolita's sensitive pussy.

Her legs buckled at this, and Genos pressed his advantage, picking her up and slapping her down hard onto his member. He grit his teeth, entering through the back rather than the front, needing to put everything he had in order to bring her to a circuit shutdown before she did to him.

He focused the same energy attack from his fist to his cock, sending the powerful shocks through it and into her ass as he hammered up into her as aggressively as he could manage.

He could already feel her struggling, building up the energy to release it in the laser attacks she had used to prevent Genos getting a clean shot to her sensitive areas for so long in the first place. But he wasn't going to allow it this time. He moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders.

"Maximum Gauge Burning Thrust!" Genos grunted, rockets in both his hands and his hips propelling down and up respectively to completely bottom Genos' cybernetic member out inside of her body as it burned with the most intense sexual heat his engines could manage, burning through her with more than she could manage.

The thrust released so much heat the pavement of the street around Genos melted as the robotic enemy screamed with her orgasm.

Genos panted heavily as he slid out of the busted machine, letting the glorified real doll fall to the ground.

* * *

Genos returned to mistress Saitama's apartment later that day, having first taken the still in tact pieces of the robotic enemy he had defeated to the professor who had assembled Genos as a cyborg.

It was his hope that some of the more powerful equipment could be integrated into his own mechanisms; and indeed it had.

The need was questionably necessary, as Genos' mind never seemed to make the connection that he had somehow managed to surpass a superiorly built machine, which shouldn't have been possible unless there was more at play than machinery.

But in any event, he returned home to a sight that really, really should have been shocking.

Mistress Saitama was sitting in King's lap, bouncing on his member. Both had video game controllers, having evidently bet who could play better while Saitama rode him.

Whether the pleasure had anything to do with it or not, Saitama did not look like she was going to beat King. Down on her knees in front of them was a harpy woman with a broken, glazed over look in her eyes as she sucked on Saitama's sac before moving down to King's and back again.

Genos blinked, wondering why it was that he wasn't the least bit surprised.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ever so slight retcon here. We'll just have to ignore the season one finale of this story going forward. Consider it non-canon so to speak. I wrote it having not seen season 2 (because there wasn't one yet, lol) and more just did it for want of some kind of finale.**

 **Not my smartest move, but it was two years back now, and I wasn't even fully certain there would be a season 2, lol.**

* * *

The hero association had grown worried after the planet had been attacked by Boros.

While the alien had been dealt with, and the planet not destroyed, it had been determined after the fact that they had not been the planet threatening god level threat that had been foreseen.

Between that, and the sudden spike of monster activity that their heroes were having a hard time keeping up with, they had come to the conclusion that drastic measures would have to be taken.

To this end, villains, ranging from low level thugs to high level bad guys, were welcomed into an association building. They were hoping to convince them to begin acting as heroes in return for amnesty for their past crimes.

They had hoped to counter a flood of monsters with a flood of heroes. Unfortunately, they had not been planning for Garou. Though to be fair, a human that identified as a monster was not something most people would have expected.

The association had thought that it had been fairly clear cut, humans against monsters monsters. But the silver haired futanari known as Garou seemed to disagree.

She stepped forward from the crowd of villains, standing separate both to them and to the heroes. Three A class heroes stepped forward to put her down, Magic Man, Blue flame, and Heavy Tank. Between the three of them could surely sort out this one delusional villain...

* * *

Blizzard, the top ranked member of class B, had come to formally greet Saitama for her accession to B class and potentially lure her into joining the Blizzard Bunch.

If she resisted, they could give a display of power to intimidate her into joining the group.

At least… that had been the plan... Things had already been off to a rough start when they arrived to find Saitama and King watching a battle between a hero and villain.

Speed O' Sound Sonic had arrived to challenge Saitama for round about the fifth or so time at this point. This time though, Genos had stepped in to defeat his sensei's honor, and the two were engaged in an aggressive battle of speed and power.

Currently, Genos had the feminine ninja villain pinned against the street, hammering into him with Machine Gun Thrust. Sonic was holding out surprisingly well though, seeming quite durable and having evidently developed special moves specifically for being on the receiving end.

His hips weren't just moving fast enough to match Genos' thrusts, they were moving several times faster; leaving blurred after images as he bucked back against Genos, taking his metallic member from tip to base and back again with extreme ease.

Saitama was watching from nearby, occasionally calling out encouragement to Genos as he rode King' member, King himself seeming far more interested in the hand held video game he was playing than the villain battle tomfoolery.

Blizzard interpreted this as King being too disinterested in an enemy he considered so much weaker than himself, and so occupying his time with pleasure from a B class her he had claimed for himself already. While no argument was made to the former, Saitama not wanting to out King, King did point out that he had in no way claimed Saitama.

Seeing that she was still up for grabs, Blizzard started to carry on with her initial plan; only to be abruptly caught off by the fight.

Sonic had evidently been holding back up to now, and was revealing his special speed ability, which he declared to be his 'Shadow Hip Climax,' beginning to move so fast that he was able to move off of Genos' member, thrust into him from behind, and move back so fast that Genos effectively seemed to be both fucking and being fucked at the same time, the afterimages Sonic was leaving making it even look like he was as well.

Genos grunted, falling back on his Maximum Overdrive Burning Thrust technically, heat blasting everywhere and engulfing the femboy ninja. While it did successfully free Genos from the speed move, it also resulted in Sonic landing much closer to Saitama.

Believing that Saitama would have been weakened by riding King during the whole battle, Sonic dove for his 'rival,' mounting the Dgirl to begin using his Maximum Shadow Hip Climax technique on her.

Unfortunately he had once again underestimated the Dgirl, and was knocked clean the fuck out in a single, powerful thrust. The ninja collapsed to the ground, eyes rolled back and tongue lulling out from the intense climax.

Blizzard looked on in shock. Sonic might not have been S class powerful, at least to Blizzard's knowledge, but he had bared through S class Genos' attack, and yet been so easily reduced to a drizzling mess?

Between this, the fact that King had also been blacked out just from the residual motion of the thrust, the ground cracking beneath them both, and the final straw, Genos-an S class-congradulating his 'Mistress'-a B class-on defeating Sonic... it was more than her mind was really prepared for.

Suffice to say, she was quite aware that she would in no way be able to recruit or intimidate this Dgirl.

But... as Blizzard watched her still stiff member as she dismounted the unconscious King, she began to hope that maybe she could convince the Dgirl to recruit her instead...

* * *

Garou sauntered out of the villain meeting with the heroes association, all heroes and villains who had tried to stop her broken.

She was no normal futa it seemed, she was the first human monster, and she would make sure all were aware of her might.

Far off from the town, her old mentor was being alerted of what she would done. The S class Silverfang sighed, having known and worried for when this day would come.

He wished desperately that she had been able to instill some kind of honor into the girl, but it had been no use. She had had too much rage, too much blood lust.

And now... something would need to be done about it.


End file.
